La historia de mi vida
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Este fic va de una chica llamada Romina y de su Dark Wyvern ella quiere recuperar la memoria y encontrar a sus 2 hermanos perdidos en un accidente de avion hasta que un dia conoce a la persona de sus sueños ¿Que pasara al final? KyoyaxOc RyugaxHikaru
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen Romina y Robert**

* * *

><p>Hola soy Romina Dark y soy una bleyder que va viajando por el mundo. Estoy buscando a mis 2 hermanos mayores perdidos en un accidente de avión yo se que siguen vivos. Bueno ahora os dire un poco mi aspecto físico soy un poco alta no demasiado tengo el pelo blanco con un mechon rojo que es mi flequillo, tengo los ojos dorados, llevo unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una camisa negra y unas botas negras. Mi bleyd es Dark Wyvern tiene un wyvern dibujado el fondo es de color blanco y el wyvern es de color morado, es un bleyd que tiene de todo ataque, defensa, energia y equilibrio. Ahora acabo de llegar a Japon quiero ver si hay bleyders fuertes por aquí por lo menos que lleguen a los 30.000 puntos. Vaya nada mas llego a Japon y veo a 5 bleyders contra uno y eso no me gusta voy a intervenir.<p>

Romina: Vosotros sois 5 contra uno no os da vergüenza.

Chico 1: Vergüenza que va a esto nos dedicamos.

Romina: Sabeis , yo odio que los combates bleyders se han injustos y por eso os voy a dar una paliza. ¡Let it rip!

Chico 2: No pareces muy dura.

Niño: No lo hagas son muy fuertes.

Romina: Tranquilo una vez que empiezo no paro asta que no los derroto, Wyvern acaba con ellos , ¡jugada oscura mordisco en la oscuridad!

En un segundo acabo con ellos y todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver lo fuerte que soy.

Chico 1: Nos las vas a pagar

Romina: ¡Cobardes volved aquí!

Niño: Muchas gracias por ayudarme

Romina: De nada oye ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Romina

Niño: Yo me llamo Kenta mucho gusto.

Chico: Vaya has estado genial.

Romina: Gracias

Kenta: ¿Quién eres tu?

Chico: Yo soy Ginga Hagane y vosotros

Romina: Yo soy Romina Dark mucho gusto y este es mi Dark Wyvern

Kenta: Yo soy Kenta Yumiya y este es Flame Sagitario

Ginga: Vaya Romina el nombre de tu bleyd es tu apellido

Romina: Ya lo se me lo suele decir la gente es malo que también sea mi apellido

Ginga: No no es malo

Romina: ¿Tu tienes un beyblade?

Ginga: Claro mira este es Storm Pegasus

Romina: No esta mal pero seguro que no supera a mi Wyvern

Ginga: quieres comprobarlo

Romina: No bueno me voy

Kenta: Donde vas

Romina: A buscar un sitio donde dormir y mañana por la mañana irme adiós.

Kenta: Espera quedate un dia mas por favor

Romina: Me quedare una semana si no veo bleyders fuertes me largo hay trato

Kenta: Vale adiós

Ginga: Adios cobarde

Me paro en seco al oir la ultima palabra.

Romina: ¿Qué me dijiste?

Ginga: Cobarde

Romina: Vale te la has buscado. ¡Let it rip!

Ginga: ¡Let it rip!

Romina: Wyvern no lo dejes escapar

Ginga: Vamos Pegasus tu puedes

Romina: Dudo que pueda seguir

Ginga: Como dices

Romina: ¡Jugada oscura mordisco en la oscuridad!

En un segundo gano a Ginga y el se queda sorprendido sin olvidar que Kenta se quedo boquiabierto

Romina: Demasiada presión para Pegasus Ginga Hagane

Ginga: Vaya eres mejor de lo que esperaba retiro lo de cobarde

Romina: Muy bien esclavo

Ginga: Me llamaste esclavo oye vuelve aquí

Me voy de allí sin hacer caso a Ginga y me voy a un hotel. Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad.

Chico: Sereis inútiles mira que os derrote una chica es que hay que ser débil.

Chico 2: Es que ella era muy fuerte y no tenia jugada estrella si no jugada oscura.

Chico: Jugada oscura? Ya veo buscadla y traedla aquí quiero hablar con ella id a buscarla ahora mismo.

Chico 2: Como digas jefe

Yo me había duchado y me iva a ir a dormir pero justo sin llamar a la puerta entrn los chicos de esta tarde

Romina: No sabeis llamar a la puerta? Y ahora que quereis.

Chico 2: Nuestro jefe te quiere ver

Romina: Vale llevadme ante el "Menos mal que no me puse el pijama me pregunto quien será su jefe"

Ellos me llevaron a unos almacenes abandonados y me hicieron entrar en uno de ellos allí estaba su jefe sentado encima de unas cajas

Romina: Deverias enseñarles a llamar a la puerta

Chico: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Romina: Romina Dark

Chico: Yo soy Kyoya Tategami líder de los cazacaras

Romina: Y que quieres de mi tengo que hacer cosas mas importantes y una de esas cosas es dormir

Kyoya: Tranquila acabaremos pronto tu me enseñas una jugada oscura y te puedes ir

Romina: No lo are no te puedo ayudar a hacer una jugada oscura la usaras para tus beneficios y si una jugada oscura cae en malas manos seria el fin del mundo

Kyoya: Entiendo y si llegamos a un acuerdo si me ganas no me enseñaras la jugada oscura y si yo gano me la enseñas

Romina: Vale pero te lo advierto soy un hueso duro de roer

Kyoya: Eso ya lo veremos.3 ,2 ,1 , ¡let it rip!

Romina: Lindo bleyd pero el pobre esta muy dañado

Kyoya: Que

Romina: Lo cuidas fatal tio tu para bleyder como que no tienes que desarmarlo y limpiarlo 3 veces por dia no lo sabias

Kyoya: Eso no te importa vamos leone

Romina: Wyvern sin piedad no podemos permitir que aprenda una jugada oscura tu puedes

Kyoya: No me ganaras de momento no me ah ganado nadie

Romina: Wyvern Jugada oscura mordisco en la oscuridad!

Leone para de girar al a ver recibido mi jugada oscura

Kyoya: No puede ser me ah ganado es la primera vez que me ganan en mucho tiempo

Romina: Ah sido un buen combate bueno me largo adiós

Kyoya: Espera no te vallas

Romina: Y ahora que quieres "Pero mira que es pesadito el tio"

Kyoya: Unete a los Cazacaras

Romina: No, no me gusta como tratais a los demás bleyders por ejemplo hoy estabais 5 contra uno y eso no es ser un bleyder pero me unire si me ayudais a encontrar a mis 2 hermanos mayores te parece bien

Kyoya: Esta bien te ayudaremos tienes fotos de ellos

Romina: Claro

Saco 2 fotos de mi bolsillo

Romina: Son estos 2 lo malo es que no recuerdo sus nombres solo recuerdo su aspecto gracias a estas fotos

Kyoya: Vamos bien si no recuerdas sus nombres

Romina: Es que por culpa de un accidente perdi la memoria otra cosa ¿Me puedo ir ya al hotel?

Kyoya: Si claro mañana te quiero aquí a las 7 de la mañana

Romina: Pero si son las 5 de la mañana solo me quedan 2 horas

Kyoya: Pues duerme aquí

Romina: Estas loco para eso me quedo aquí y ya no duermo

Kyoya: Bien te voy a presentar al que era segundo al mando el es Benkey

Romina: Y ahora quien es el segundo al mando

Kyoya: Tu, Benkey se como eres no le cojas mania a Romina

Benkey: Ya se la estaba cojiendo otra cosa Romina os acompañaba otro chico ¿Quién era?

Romina: Era Ginga Hagane un bleyder es bueno

Kyoya: Luchare contra el yo ahora me voy a dormir

Romina: Y para que me querías aquí a las 7 de la mañana

Kyoya: No se para joderte ya que esta duerme aquí

Romina: No hay ninguna cama

Kyoya: En el suelo

Romina: Quieres que me resfrie

Kyoya: No ven conmigo

Romina: Donde me llevas

Kyoya: ¿Quieres una cama si o no?

Romina: Si

Kyoya: Pues sígueme

Kyoya me lleva a una habitación donde había una cama destendida

Romina: No os tendeis la cama

Kyoya:No aquí dormiras aquí dormía Benkey espero que no te moleste

Romina: No no me molesta ver su ropa tirada por ahí las sabanas sucias y sin cambiar y no me molesta que la habitacion esta llena de…

Kyoya: Llena de

Romina: ¡Cucarachas!

Kyoya: Te dan miedo las cucarachas

Romina: Si!

Kyoya: Bueno entonces dormiras en mi habitación no vaya a ser que te despiertes llena de cucarachas

Romina: Gracias

Kyoya: Lo hago para que me enseñes esa jugada oscura

Romina: Vamos que me intentas comprar

Kyoya: Exacto mañana mato a las cucarachas cuando pueda y si me da la gana

Romina: Kyoya si Ginga te derrota yo sere la líder de los Cazacaras

Kyoya: No se es mala idea pero bueno hay trato

Kyoya me estiende la mano y yo se la cojo

Romina: Mas te vale no perder

Kyoya: Pero primero quiero ponerle una prueba nuestra pequeña especialidad 100 contra uno ¿Te parece bien?

Romina: Vale pero ahora dejame dormir por favor

Kyoya: Vale asta mañana.

Kyoya se va y me deja en la habitación yo me tiro en la cama y me quedo frita. Ala mañana siguiente Kyoya me vino a despertar tardo media hora en despertarme cuando yo duermo ni una bomba atómica me despierta (Y en la vida real lo mismo)

Kyoya: Levantate dormilona ya llevo aqui media hora

Romina: Callate si mal no recuerdo asta las 5 de la mañana no me dejasteis dormir

Kyoya: Ayer me lo pase muy bien exterminando cucarachas y coji una

Kyoya saca una cucaracha viva de su mano

Kyoya: Valla creo que quiere ser tu amiga

Romina: Alejamela!ODIO A ESE BICHO !

Kyoya: No grites y levantate o duermes hoy con ratones en vez de cucarachas por que aquí hay ratones y se me olvido decírtelo

Romina: Como podeis vivir aquí con tanta suciedad asta tu hueles mal

Kyoya: Oye yo me vallo todos los días

Romina: No se con que champu y tampoco se si te pones desorodante o perfume

Kyoya: Me estas diciendo que huelo fatal y que soy un sucio

Romina: Valla lo acabas de pillar

Kyoya: Niña pija y mimada

Romina: A mi solo me gusta lo limpio y para que lo sepas eh vivido toda mi vida sin mis padres y nunca nadie me mimo vivi en la calle con mis hermanos durante 5 años a que eso tu no lo sabias

Kyoya: No no lo sabia

Romina: Pues ahora ya lo sabes

Entra Benkey otra vez sin llamar a la puerta

Romina y Kyoya: No sabes llamar a la puerta o que !

Benkey: Lo siento, ya están todos los preparativos para la lucha solo falta buscar a Ginga

Romina: Pues id a buscarle

Kyoya: Eso lo iva a decir yo

Romina: Vamonos hay que buscar un buen sitio ¿No?

Kyoya: No me des ordenes niñata

Romina: Me llamo Romina no niñata idiota

Kyoya: No me llames idiota

Romina: Perdona si ayer te gane

Kyoya: Solo fue suerte nada mas

Romina: Si claro lo que tu digas

Kyoya y yo nos fuimos de allí asta un lugar que estaba en obras allí estaban todos los Cazacaras Kyoya se tumbo en un hierro y yo me sente en un sitio donde no molestase y alejada de Kyoya para no iniciar una discusión asta que trajeron a Ginga

Ginga: Romina ¿Qué haces aquí?

Romina: Veras Ginga me eh unido a los Cazacaras solo por el simple echo de que quiero ser fuerte y encontrar a mis hermanos mayores nada mas

Kyoya: Vasta de chachara que empieze el combate que me aburro

Romina: Si no os importa yo también participare

Todos: 3, 2,1, LET IT RIP!

Bueno Ginga todavía no había lanzado a Pegasus mi Wyvern estaba girando frente a Ginga y después de un rato Ginga ataco con Pegasus pero a un quedaba un bleyd girando que era Wyvern

Romina: Ahora empieza lo bueno

Ginga: Bien vamos alla

Romina: Wyvern ataca!

Ginga: Pegasus!

Pegasus esquiva mi ataque y luego ataca a Wyvern pero Wyvern se defiende con su esplendida defensa

Romina: Wyvern quieto no ataques

Ginga: "Que planea hacer" Pegasus ataca!

Romina: Jugada estrella mordisco del dragòn!

Ginga: ¿Tenia jugada estrella?

Pero Pegasus se guía jirando

Romina: Wyvern vuelve

Ginga: ¿te rindes?

Romina: Si veras me siento un poco mareada y si hago mi jugada oscura como utilizo mucha fuerza me puedo desmayar Wyvern es un bleyd que esta conectado a mi si me pasa algo mientras lucho Wyvern para de jirar ¿Lo pillas?

Ginga: Si supongo

Kyoya: Ginga veo que eres fuerte

Ginga: Tu ¿Quién eres?

Kyoya: Soy Kyoya Tategami el líder de los Cazacaras me encantara luchar contra ti Ginga Romina vámonos

Romina: Vale

Justo cuando nos vamos aparece Kenta

Romina: Kyoya ve llendo a la base yo ire mas tarde

Kyoya: Esta bien

Kyoya se va y yo me voy donde Ginga y Kenta

Romina: Hola Kenta

Kenta: Hola

Ginga: Ten cuidado Kenta que Romina es de los Cazacaras

Romina: Ya pero yo no soy como ellos aparte soy mas fuerte

Ginga: ¿Sigues mareada?

Romina: Un poco pero no es nada estoy bien

Ginga: No sabia que también tenias jugada estrella

Romina: Si esa fue la primera que aprendi con Wyvern

Es un poco débil pero efectiva nos vamos a otro sitio

Ginga: Vale

Nos vamos por el centro comercial y vimos a muchos bleyders y Ginga quería luchar pero Kenta y yo se lo prohibimos después volvi a la base y vi a Kyoya entrenando con los otros me iva a escaquear pero Kyoya me vio y pase 2 dias entrenando asta que se fue a luchar con Ginga de las veces que lucho contra mi solo gano 6 veces solo por que me deje haber si ya me dejaba en paz pero 2 veces gano por suerte bueno espero que gane a Ginga haber si no es tan orgulloso

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui acaba el capi por favor dejen reviews y perdonen por las faltas de ortografia<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen Romina y Robert**

* * *

><p>Bueno fuimos a la torre de metal y Benkey le había quitado a Kenta su bleyd yo estaba enfadada porque para mi es como una muestra de cobardia hacer eso pero me tuve que aguantar después de un rato llega Ginga con kenta y una chica.<p>

Ginga: Romina devuélvele a Kenta su bleyd

Romina: Yo no lo tengo de ser por mi se lo daba gustosamente

Benkey: Yo tengo a Sagitario

Ginga: ¿Dónde se esconde Kyoya? detrás de vosotros como un cobarde

Kyoya: Ginga estoy aquí venga por que no vienes a luchar

Romina: Kyoya recuerda lo que te juegas

Kyoya: Si ya lo se

Romina: No te confies tanto vale

Kyoya: Tss

Benkey: ¿Qué se juega?

Romina: Su preciado puesto de líder de los Cazacaras si pierde lo siento por el

Kyoya: Cerrad el pico que empieze el combate!

Kyoya y Ginga: 3, 2, 1 ,LET IT RIP!

El combate empieza y Leone se coloca en el medio del campo Pegasus ataca pero Leone repele el ataque hacia mucho viento y me di cuenta de que Leone tenia ventaja en un sitio con viento cosa que me parece injusta cosa que no me gusta para nada pero que se le va a hacer.

Romina: Benkey dame a Sagitario

Benkey: Toma aunque no se para que lo quieres

Romina: Ya lo veras luego

Despues Pegasus salió volando creimos que había perdido pero Pegasus dio la vuelta y golpeo a Leone haciendo que Leone saliera del campo y parase de girar

Romina: Bueno Kenta aquí tienes a tu preciado Sagitario cuida bien de el

Kyoya: Como eh podido perder ante ti

Romina: Kyoya levanta si algo me enseñaron es que nunca bajes la cabeza ante el enemigo

Benkey: Supongo que ahora seras la líder

Romina: No el líder seguirá siendo Kyoya solo por que yo quiero aparte Kyoya tiene que cumplir con algo que me dijo verdad

Kyoya: Si tienes razón vámonos

Nos ivamos a ir asta que me desmayo y en mi sueño estaba yo con 2 chicos ellos eran mis hermanas yo no podía oir sus voces cuando me acercaba ellos se alejaban por mucho que les dijiese esperadme ellos no se jiraban seguían pero caminaban mas rápido asta que no los pude alcanzar y acabe despertándome

Romina: Me duele la cabeza

Kyoya: ¿Estas bien?

Romina: Mas o menos

Ginga: Estabamos preocupados

Romina: Perdonad si eh hecho que os preocupaseis yo vi a mis hermanos ellos se alejaban no podía alcanzarlos cuando los llamaba por sus nombres un segundo ya me acuerdo como se llaman uno se llama Robert y el otro era Ryuga

Ginga: Dijiste Ryuga

Romian: Si asi se llama bueno creo pasa algo

Ginga: No que va bueno nosotros ya nos vamos verdad Kenta y Madoka

Kenta: Si

Una vez se fueron nosotros nos fuimos a la base

Romina: Ginga se puso un poco palido al oir el nombre Ryuga me pregunto por que

Kyoya: Hablas sola?

Romina: No pienso en voz alta que es otra cosa

Kyoya: Por que tenia que ganar ese idiota de Ginga

Romina: Pero no la pagues con nosotros es tu culpa si no luchas bien

Kyoya: No la culpa la tienes tu

Romina: Por que yo?

Kyoya: Por no enseñarme la jugada oscura

Romina: No están fácil no te dije otra cosa solo los bleyds prohibidos pueden aprender jugadas oscuras

Hombre: Veo que entiendes mucho sobre bleyds prohibidos

Romina: ¿Quién eres tu?

Hombre: Dime quereis vencer a Ginga Hagane yo os hare mas fuertes yo are que podais vencer a Ginga

Romina: Kyoya ¿Que hacemos?

Kyoya: ¿Lo tengo que decidir yo?

Romina: Tu eres el líder

Kyoya: Vayamos con el

Hombre: Vosotros 2 decidme vuestros nombres y vuestros bleyds

Romina: Yo soy Romina Dark y mi bleyd es Dark Wyvern

Kyoya: Yo soy Kyoya Tategami y mi bleyd es Rock Leone

Hombre: Seguidme

El hombre nos llevo a un helicóptero allí nos subimos y nos llevaban a un sitio no sabíamos a donde nos llevaban pero lo mas importante es que dijo que nos haría fuertes y eso esperábamos al menos Kyoya y yo aunque también venían Benkey y unos Cazacaras pero no molestaban.

Romina: donde crees que nos llevan Kyoya

Kyoya: No se pero eso ahora no importa espero que sea verdad lo de hacernos mas fuertes

Una vez llegamos bajamos en un sitio lleno de rocas después baja el hombre que ni sabíamos su nombre y eso ahora no me importaba la pregunta era ¿Dónde estábamos?

Romina: Que sitio es este

Hombre: Veras yo también quiero vencer a Ginga y necesito a bleyders fuertes

Romina: No te he dicho eso te eh preguntado que sitio es este

Hombre: Veo que tienes poco paciencia siempre dicen que la paciencia es una virtud pero veo que tu no la tienes

Romina: La tengo cuando quiero

Kyoya: No dijiste que nos harias fuertes y por que quieres vencer a Ginga

Hombre: Os hare fuertes pero lo de Ginga es alto secreto

Kyoya: Oye si quieres que te ayudemos a vencer a Ginga a verlo pedido por favor y otra cosa yo quiero vencer a Ginga pero no te quiero ayudar vámonos de aquí

Hombre: Vaya veo que me teneis miedo

Romina: Yo no te tengo miedo y me quedare aquí para demostrártelo yo no le temo a nadie

Hombre: Hagamos un trato si me ganais os vais y busco a otras personas si yo gano me ayudareis te parece

Romina: Bien que opinais

Kyoya: Yo luchare contra el

Hombre: No ella también luchara si me ganais los dos os vais si gana uno y el otro no vosotros dos os quedais

Romina: Por mi esta bien

Kyoya: Por mi también

Los 3: 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

El combate empieza y yo lanzo una ráfaga de ataques asia Dark Wolf y Kyoya hace lo mismo

Hombre: Sois buenos

Romina: Gracias todo un alabo de tu parte ¡Wyvern sin piedad!

Kyoya: Vamos Leone tu puedes

Hombre: Wolf

Wolf sube arriba de una roca y Leone destruye la rocay hace que Wolf caiga al suelo y Kyoya hace su jugada estrella pero Wolf se las arregla y vence a Kyoya y el combate sigue Wolf contra Wyvern

Hombre: Solo quedas tu

Romina: Te lo advierto yo no soy moco de pavo pude vencer a Ginga

Hombre: Ya veo con que venciste a Ginga Wolf ella será un rival difícil

Romina: Jugada oscura mordisco del dragon!

Wolf aguanta el golpe y Wyvern pierde el equilibrio y para de girar.

Romina: Imposible soporto mi jugada oscura nunca nadie la había resistido.

Despues tuvimos que cumplir lo que dijimos y se llevaron a Benkey y los otros devuelta a la base y a mi y a Kyoya nos subieron en otro helicóptero y nos llevaban a otro sitio.

Kyoya: Como pude perder

Romina: Diras como pude perder yo tan solo fue suerte algo que no tenemos nosotros maldición había entrenado tanto y mira lo que consigo al final no poder vencer a ese tio

Kyoya: Y tu para que entrenas

Romina: Para ser fuerte y por otra cosa quiero ser como mi hermano mayor Ryuga

Kyoya: Entiendo solo por eso

Romina: Y tambien por que me gusta el bleyblade

En un rato llegamos a un sitio y nos hicieron bajar

Hombre: Bien aquí entrenareis segidme por favor

Le seguimos y nos llevo a una sala parecida a un gimnasio allí nos pusimos a entrenar el hombre me puso a hacer pesas y se llevo a Kyoya a otra sala asi que no se que estará haciendo estuve allí todo el dia sin parar de entrenar asta que nos llamo a los 2

Hombre: Me acabo de acordar no os eh dicho mi nombre yo me llamo Doji

Detrás de el sale un chico no se pero me era familiar

Doji: Este es Robert mi jefe

Robert: Vosotros 2 insectos decidme vuestros nombres

Kyoya: Yo soy Kyoya Tategami

Romina: "Estoy soñando el es mi hermano Robert no puede ser no"

Robert: Tu ¿estas hay? venga dime tu nombre

Romina: Mi nombre es Romina Dark

Robert se queda sorprendido al oir mi apellido

Robert: Perdona puedes repetirlo

Romina: Mi nombre es Romina Dark y tu debes ser Robert Dark mi hermano mayor

Robert: Imposible estoy viendo un fantasma de mi hermana o algo asi me dijieron que estabas muerta no te encontraron en los restos del avión dijieron que tu cuerpo se quemo con el fuego

Romina: Te mintieron desperté y no había fuego y sali del avión no recordaba nada solo tenia tu foto y la de Ryuga y también tenia a Wyvern

Robert: Malditos mira que mentirnos asi se las verán conmigo

Romina: Robert calmate no se dieron cuenta aparte tenia a una persona muerta encima no me vieron y de recordar la persona muerta encima mia me dan escalofríos

Doji: Bueno es tarde os llevare a vuestras habitaciones seguidme

Kyoya no decía nada parecía que un gato le había comido la lengua y yo me acerco a el y le empiezo a hablar

Romina: Oye te pasa algo es que estas muy callado

Kyoya: Dejame en paz

Romina: Seras borde ¬¬

Me quedo mirandole un rato y empieza a picarse un poco

Kyoya: No me mires asi dime que quieres

Romina: Hablar solo eso

Kyoya: ¿De que quieres hablar?

Romina: Del entrenamiento te lo pasaste bien

Kyoya: No era muy aburrido algo mas

Romina: No se como crees que estarán todos

Kyoya: Seguro que estarán bien

Doji: Chicos teneis que compartir la habitación

Los dos: Que!

Doji: Eso lo siento pero no podemos cambiar nada dentro hay 2 camas y dos ballos

Romina:"No podre dormir pensando que en la otra cama esta Kyoya un segundo si me tendría quedar igual bueno hay que admitirlo es guapo"

Kyoya: Genial ahora tendre una pesada

Romina: Yo no soy pesada

Doji: Ya basta los 2 dormireis aquí si o si

Despues entramos yo dormiría en la cama que había a la derecha y Kyoya en la izquierda todo estaba muy callado ninguno se movia y ni hablábamos yo me estaba artando pero Kyoya fue el que empezó a hablar

Kyoya: Oye ya que Robert es tu hermano te quedarías aquí

Romina: No lo se

Kyoya: Es que eres una buena miembra tu eres muy fuerte

Romina: No pude vencer a Doji no soy tan fuerte

Kyoya: Pero venciste a Ginga y me venciste a mi y a Benkey

Romina: Lo se pero quiero mejorar a un mas será divertido y mas si estoy con un buen amigo

Kyoya: Que ya no soy tu jefe ahora soy un buen amigo

Romina: Si ^^

Kyoya: Ya veo

Romina: Ocurre algo oye mirame cuando te hablo

Kyoya:"Perdona si me quedo paralizado y sin habla cuando te miro a los ojos es que eres tan guapa pero en que estoy pensando Kyoya consentrate ahora deverias pensar en como vencer a Ginga"

Romina: Tierra llamando a Kyoya sigues ahí

Kyoya: Si sigo aquí bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches

Romina: Hasta mañana "Dios mio están lindo cuando duerme bueno yo también me voy a acostar"


	3. Chapter 3

**beyblade no me pertenece solo me pertenecen Romina y Robert **

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente después de desayunar nos pusieron a los 2 a correr en una cinta que cada vez iva mas rápido y teníamos que correr mas rápido luego sobre la hora de comer me pusieron a entrenar con Wyvern y a Kyoya se lo llevaron a otra sala, llego la tarde y me pusieron a hacer pesas otra vez yo ya estaba cansada no nos dieron ni de comer ni de merendar sentí que me iva a desmayar del hambre asta que llego la preciada hora de cenar yo me moria de hambre<p>

Doji: Bien podeis comer todo lo que hay entre los 2

Romina: Creo que no sobrara nada me estoy muriendo de hambre

Kyoya: Lo mismo digo

Los 2: Que aprobeche

Entre los 2 nos comimos todo lo que había en la mesa teníamos demasiada hambre

Romina: Estaba buenísimo

Kyoya: Si pero ahora me a entrado sueño

Romina: Si tienes razón a mi también

Doji: Valla si que comeis

Romina: Estate tu desde el desayuno entrenando y sin comer solo comimos en el desayuno

Viene Robert y nos ve ,se sorprende un poco al ver todos los platos vacios sin nada y empieza a hablar

Robert: Veo que teniais mucha hambre otra cosa estaréis aquí solo una semana o sea que quiero que entrenéis mucho para haceros fuertes y hermana tu si quieres te puedes quedar mas tiempo si te vas puedes volver

Romina: Yo me voy con Kyoya quiero enfrentarme otra vez contra Ginga y Kenta y me gustaría enfrentarme contra Benkey

Kyoya: Vaya lo tienes muy claro

Romina: Si luego volveré oye Robert sabes donde esta Ryuga me gustaría verle

Robert: Ahora no puedes verle el no se encuentra aquí

Romina: Vale no importa ya lo vere bueno yo me voy a dormir hasta mañana

Kyoya: Yo también me voy a dormir chao

Kyoya y yo vamos a la habitación allí yo me acuesto pero me quedo pensando

Romina:"Yo amo a Kyoya? últimamente pienso mucho en el bueno es guapo y esta bueno pero no se cuando estoy con el me pongo nerviosa aunque no lo parezca pero no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza es como si estuviese siempre hay me gustaría conocerlo mas me gustaria saber como es cuando llora como es cuando sonríe como es cuando ama a alguien me gustaría conocerlo solo eso"

Kyoya:"Ultimamente no me concentro demasiado cuando entreno es como si estuviese en otro mundo pensando en otras cosas entre ellas me paso el dia pensando en como estará Romina esa chica se metió en mi cabeza no la puedo sacar que es esto que siento cuando la veo cuando me sonríe cuando se enfada nunca me había sentido de esta manera es como si me atrapase y no pudiese salir ,esto que siento será amor no lo se estoy confuso muy confuso demasiado"

En otro sitio esta Robert mirando a una cama donde había un chico durmiendo

Robert:"No le puedo contar lo que susedio con Ryuga no al menos en presencia de Kyoya pero como se sentirá cuando se entere lo mas probable es que su corazón se rompa en pedazos y empieze a llorar y eso no me gustaría para nada"

* * *

><p>Creo que este capitulo lo hice muy corto<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 La ultima prueba**

Pasaron los días y Kyoya y yo estuvimos entrenando como locos solo nos faltaba un dia para volver Doji se llevo a Kyoya en un helicóptero no se a donde se lo llevaba Robert me subió en otro helicóptero y aterrizamos en una isla una vez allí yo baje del helicóptero junto con Robert y allí Robert sin decirme ninguna palabra me llevo asta una entrada de una cueva allí empezó a hablar

Robert: Esta cueva te lleva al volcán tu tienes que pasarla y conseguir llegar asta arriba te lo advierto aquí puedes encontrarte de todo-Y lo dice tan tranquilamente como si nada

Romina:"Claro como tu no tienes que subir pues lo dices asi no te fastidias que no le importa lo que me pase y eso que soy su hermana" Bueno supongo que no será nada fácil verdad

Robert: Es todo un reto dicen que los Wyverns subían por montañas y allí estaban y vigilaban a sus presas aparte de vigilarlas en las sombras aunque a veces eran algo tontos

Romina: Estas diciendo que me parezco a un Wyvern

Robert: Mas o menos por que no eres tonta bueno un poco si

Romina: QUE!

Robert: Bueno me tengo que ir buena suerte

Romina: Espera ¿sabes donde se llevaron a Kyoya?

Robert: No tengo ni idea chao

Robert sube al helicóptero y se va y yo entro en la cueva estaba todo muy oscuro bueno a penas entraba luz solar y voy caminando y oigo un ruido y me asusto miro y solo es un mapache luego me adentro mas y veo una serpiente

Romina: Ay dios mio quiero salir de aquí alejate "No me entiende"

De lo asustada que estoy saco a Wyvern y lo lanzo contra la serpiente

Romina: Jugada oscura mordisco en la oscuridad!

A la serpiente le hace daño se asusta y se va yo avanzo poco a poco parece que subo un poco mas y me encuentro una tarantula

Romina: Socorro! LET IT RIP! JUGADA OSCURA MORDISCO EN LA OSCURIDAD!

Sin querer mato a la tarantula luego sigo avanzando pero esta vez corriendo y algo me toca el hombro me asuste y veo que un uron esta en mi hombro menudo susto me dio luego salgo de la cueva y me tiro de rodillas al suelo y grito con fuerza

Romina: ESTOY FUERA!

Despues veo un camino y recuerdo que tenia que subir asta el volcán segui mi camino me cai varias veces pero todas las veces que me caia me volvia a levantar ya era de tarde y todavía me faltaba camino las rodillas me sangraban y los codos y manos lo mismo estaba muy cansada y el uron me estaba siguiendo y me paro un momento

Romina: Vaya aun estas aquí si quieres comida lo siento pero no tengo nada asta yo tengo hambre

El uron se puso en mi cuello y se durmió yo segui escalando no me iva a rendir no ahora no si me rendía todo el entrenamiento no valdría para nada a la noche llegue a la cima y allí me quede un rato asta que me harte y grite

Romina: OJALA ME OIGAS TODOS LOS BLEYDERS POR QUE YO Y WYVERN OS DERROTAREMOS A TODOS YA PODEIS EMPEZAR A TEMBLAR!"que a gusto me eh quedado"

Despues de gritar aparece Doji en el helicóptero me extiende la mano para que suba y una vez que subo allí estaba Kyoya de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana Doji me dice que me siente a su lado yo le decía que no pero el me obligo al final me sente a su lado y me puse nerviosa y decidi empezar a hablar

Romina: Hola Kyoya

Kyoya: Hola vaya te sangran las rodillas

Romina: No es nada también me sangran los codos y las manos es de caerme tantas veces

Kyoya: Y que se supone que hacias en ese volcán

Romina: Veras me dijieron que pasase la cueva y que luego subiese asta la cima del volcán y tu donde estabas

Kyoya: Subiendo un precipicio allí había lobos esos chuchos no pudieron hacer nada contra Leone

Romina: Ubiese preferido lobos en vez de serpientes y tarantulas

Kyoya: Serpientes y tarantulas?

Romina: En la cueva había muchas el uron que tengo durmiendo en el cuello se me puso en el hombro y me pego un susto luego me siguió y se puso aquí

Kyoya: Ya te iva a preguntar por el uron "Kyoya calmate se que no la has visto en todo el dia pero relájate hombre"

Romina: Y cuanto tardaste en subir

Kyoya: Asta la tarde y tu

Romina: Todo el dia asta la noche

Kyoya: Tu recorrido era mas difícil

Romina: No que va seguro que el tuyo lo fue mas

Doji: No tardaremos en llegar vale hoy dormiréis en la base mañana por la mañana os llevaremos a la ciudad

Romina: Vale oye que pasara con los Cazacaras

Kyoya: No lo se

Romina: Ya veo

Kyoya: Pasa algo te noto triste

Romina: No no pasa nada tan solo que si se separa la banda volveré a estar sola

Kyoya: Pues te vienes conmigo

Romina: Que

Kyoya: Que te vienes conmigo los dos queremos vencer a Ginga y queremos ser fuertes ¿no?

Romina: Si tienes razón

Doji: Hemos llegado bajad

Romina y Kyoya: Vale

Los 2 nos vamos a nuestra habitación yo allí me curo las heridas y me acuesto. Al dia siguiente nos levantamos y nos subieron a un helicóptero nos dejaron un poco lejos de la base de los Cazacaras y tuvimos que caminar un poco cuando llegamos vemos a los Cazacaras y a un tio todo raro hablándole cuando nos ven vienen a saludarnos

Cazacara 1: Hola Kyoya y Romina cuanto tiempo

Cazacara 2: Hola valla veo que sois mas fuertes teníamos ganas de veros a los 2

Romina: ¿Dónde esta Benkey?

Cazacara 3: Es un traidor se fue con Ginga

Kyoya: Maldito traidor me las va a pagar

Romina: ¿Quien es el?

Cazacara 1: Es Tetsuya dice que es genial

Romina: No me lo creo seguro que es un idiota que no sabe combatir

Tetsuya: Mejor que tu que eres una chica seguro

Kyoya: A ella mas respeto atontado

Romina: Seras machista si quieres nos enfrentamos tu y yo aver quien es mejor

Kyoya: No yo me enfrentare a el

Romina: No me enfrentare yo el dijo que yo era débil yo me enfrentare a el "Ya empezamos como siempre a discutir"

Kyoya: Bien enfrentate tu "Esta vez no le voy a dirigir la contraria"

Romina: No dejalo enfrentate tu a el

Kyoya: "Vaya eso me sorprendió no en serio le tengo que confesar que la amo no espera aquí no luego a lo mejor la invito alcine" Bien si no quieres me enfrento yo a el

Tetsuya y Kyoya: Let it rip!

En pocos segundos Leone acaba con el bleyd de Tetsuya una vez lo vence Kyoya dice que los Cazacaras se dispersaban. Despues Kyoya y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta mientras hablábamos Kyoya estaba un poco raro apenas hablaba bueno lo mejor es que no discutíamos asta que el se paro yo me pare y le pregunte que que le pasaba el dijo que nada y seguimos caminando luego llegamos al parque y allí nos sentamos a descansar-

Kyoya: Oye volveras con Doji y Robert

Romina: No se a lo mejor es que allí esta Robert y es mi hermano siento la necesidad de estar con el ^^

Kyoya: Entiendo oye no te apetece ir al cine

Romina: Hace mucho que no voy al cine estaría bien ir

Kyoya: Entonces vámonos

Romina: Vale

Los 2 nos vamos al cine y allí nos paramos a ver que películas habían

Kyoya: Cual te apetece ver

Romina: Eso esta clarísimo. Scream 4!

Kyoya: Estas segura "Pense que eligiria una de amor o cosas asi pero me equivoque escogió una de miedo"

Romina: Kyoya despierta hoy estas un poco raro

Kyoya: No estoy raro será tu imaginación vamos

Romina: Pero mira que eres orgulloso por eso eres un crio

Kyoya: No soy un crio "Como es encima que la invito al cine y se pone a decirme de crio y orgulloso bueno un poco orgulloso soy"

Una vez compramos las entradas entramos a la sala y vemos la película estaba super guay la peli me encanto pero Kyoya parecía que no le había gustado la peli para nada

Romina: Oye Kyoya te gusto la peli

Kyoya: Olvida la película era una chorrada de peli una estupidez no vuelvo a venir a ver una película contigo

Romina: Perdona si me gustan las pelis de terror pero no te enfades anda

Kyoya:"Tranquilizate todo esta saliendo según lo planeado espera no planeaste nada idiota bueno vamos haber y si la llevo a comer un helado bueno pensara que estoy demasiado amable con ella almenos intentalo"

Romina: Kyoya no te pierdas en tus pensamientos que me dejas de lado

Kyoya: Oye te gustaría ir a comer un helado

Romina: Vale oye no estas un poco demasiado amable conmigo hoy

Kyoya: "Se dio cuenta" Que va solo me apetece y ya que estas tu pues te invito contigo no seria amable ni en un milenio

Romina:"Ya decía yo que estaba tan amable soy una idiota si estoy pensando en que se enamoraría de mi alguien como el"

Kyoya: Oye aparte del bleyblade que mas te gusta

Romina: Pues me gusta oir música, cantar, bailar danza del vientre y estar con mis amigos y amigas y ¿a ti?

Kyoya: Pues no se nunca me pare a pensarlo

Romina: Entiendo

Kyoya:"De que mas podemos hablar piensa venga los nervios no me dejan pensar"

Romina: Kyoya insisto estas raro

Kyoya: No estoy raro es tu imaginación

Romina: No es mi imaginación dime que te pasa asta que no me lo digas no me moveré de aquí

Kyoya: ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de alguien?

Romina: ¿A que viene eso ahora?

Kyoya: Responde

Romina: Bueno si te soy cincera estoy enamorada de alguien

Kyoya: Me puedes decir de quien

Romina: Lo aria pero no puedo y tu

Kyoya: Lo que me pasa es que te me has metido en la cabeza y no te puedo sacar de ahí sabes me eh enamorado de ti

Romina:"Un segundo el me ama no me lo puedo creer bueno tranquilízate"

Kyoya: Oye ocurre algo "Creo que la fastidie"

Romina: Kyoya yo también estoy enamorada de ti tu también te me metiste en mi cabeza…Kyoya esos de allí no son Benkey y Kenta

Kyoya: Si ese traidor de Benkey "Tenian que pasar por aquí justo ahora"

Al verles decidimos seguirles y vimos que ivan a la antigua base de los Cazacaras


	5. Capitulo 5

beyblade metal fusion no pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personages solo me pertenecen Romina y Robert

* * *

><p>Una vez llegamos a la base de los cazacaras antes que ellos Kyoya se puso raro<p>

Kyoya: Romina vete

Romina: ¿Por qué?

Kyoya: Que te vayas no te quiero ver más en mi vida

Romina: A que viene esto y las palabras tan tiernas que me dijiste que las tengo que olvidar

Kyoya: Si vete no te quiero ver nunca más vuelve con tu querido hermano Robert

Romina: Kyoya ¿te volviste idiota o qué?

Kyoya: ¡No me llames idiota!

Romina: No me grites no estoy sorda

Kyoya: Eso ya lo sé ahora vete quiero estar solo en el callón del lobo aprendí algo que yo solo puedo hacer todo hasta vencer a Ginga y a todo el mundo y después de vencer a Ginga te venceré a ti

Romina: Tu nunca podrás superar el poder de mi Wyvern y Kyoya no estás solo si tanto quieres que me valla vale me voy pero deberías saber que aparte de mis hermanos eres la única persona en la que eh puesto mi confianza y fui una idiota al haberme enamorado de ti Kyoya olvídame ahora veo que no tuve porque haber confiado en ti

Kyoya: Pues ese es tu problema

Romina: No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida imbécil

Kyoya: No soy un imbécil

Romina: No más bien eres un idiota que solo piensa por si mismo

Después de eso me fui de allí dejando a Kyoya muy enfadado y volví donde estaba Doji

Doji: Vaya veo que volviste ¿y Kyoya?

Romina: Olvida a ese imbécil débil, Doji quiero hacer un entrenamiento duro quiero ganar a mis hermanos para demostrarles que no soy débil

Doji: Esta bien entrenaras en esta sala especial

Romina: Vale

Después de estar todo el día entrenando junto con Wyvern mire a la ventana y habían unos remolinos supuse que eran de Kyoya ya que estaría luchando contra Ginga y Doji me llamo

Romina: Que quieres maestro Doji

Doji: Sube al helicóptero nos vamos

Romina: ¿Dónde?

Doji: A hablar un poco con Kyoya

Después nos subimos y fuimos donde estaban peleando

Doji: Mis felicidades Ginga ya veo que te has hecho muy fuerte

Ginga: ¡Doji!

Romina: Hola Ginga ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ginga: Romina ¿Qué haces con él?

Romina: Eso es un secreto que Kyoya sabe

Kyoya: Vaya veo que al final te fuiste con el

Romina: Kyoya se te va la fuerza por la boca pareces mas fuerte cuando hablas pero en realidad eres débil, Maestro yo no quiero estar con esta escoria por favor date prisa

Doji: Vale pero tranquilízate un poco eres igualita a tu hermano mayor

Kyoya: Y a que has venido Doji

Doji: Bueno veo que no te entrenamos muy bien Kyoya

Kyoya: ¡Que!

Doji: Gracias a ti tenemos los datos que nos faltaban solo has sido un conejillo de indias y ahora vengo a demostrarte tu agradecimiento

Doji empieza a combatir contra Kyoya pero Kyoya pierde frente Doji y luego nos vamos de allí. Una vez llegamos a la base me fui a dormir estaba muy cansada. Al día siguiente me fui a entrenar otra vez pero Robert me llamo

Romina: ¿Qué quieres hermano?

Robert: Sígueme

Romina: Esta bien, pero ¿Dónde me llevas?

Robert: Querías ver a Ryuga ¿no?

Romina: Si

Robert: El esta ah

Romina: ¿Qué hace ahí adentro?

Robert: El esta como en un estado de coma

Romina: ¿Desde cuanto tiempo?

Robert: Unos meses

Romina: Y como le pudo pasar esto

Robert: Eso le pasa por hacer el loco en un volcán

Romina: ¿Qué?

Robert: Al coger a L-drago combatió contra Ryo Hagane el padre de Ginga Hagane y utilizo toda su fuerza y se quedo así

Romina: Ya veo

Robert: Vaya no te pusiste a llorar

Romina: Sera porque el despertara pronto

Robert: Y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Romina: Intuición ya tengo ganas de que se despierte para hablar con el

Robert: Tss chicas sois todas iguales nunca os entenderé

Romina: Jajaja lo que tu digas Robert

Robert: Ahora vuelve a tu entrenamiento

Romina: Vale hermano

Robert: Que

Romina: Nada déjalo chao

Robert: Venga vete a entrenar

Una vez llegue a la sala de entrenamiento empecé a crear una nueva jugada oscura

Romina: Los wyverns se escondían en las sombras para capturar a sus presas tengo que hacer una nueva jugada oscura que me permita esconderme o confundir al enemigo que podría hacer

Me quede todo el día pensando hasta que empecé a practicar y me salió una jugada que si había sombra era perfecta Wyvern se ocultaba en la sombra y era imposible verle

Romina: Jugada oscura desaparición en las sombras

Ya a la noche deje de entrenar y dijeron que habían intrusos en la base que eran… Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, Benkey y… ¿Kyoya? ¿Que hacia Kyoya con ellos? Que no eran enemigos o algo así no me lo explico

* * *

><p>Autora: Perdonen por no subir más capítulos es que me emocione con la escuela de monstruos y entrevistas a los personajes de beyblade y ahora les dejare preguntas en su cabeza:<p>

¿Romina perdonara a Kyoya?

¿Kyoya perdonara a Romina?

¿Romina conocerá a Ryuga y el la aceptara?

¿Cómo reaccionara Ryuga al saber que su hermana no está muerta?

Bueno esto es todo y ya sacaron beyblade metal masters en español, bueno dejen reviews si quieren no les obligo adiós


	6. Los 3 hermanos juntos

**beyblade no me pertenece ni sus personages solo me pertenecen Romina y Robert. Entre comillas "" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p>Me fui donde Doji para que me diese una explicación de esto<p>

Romina: Maestro Doji quiero una explicación a la de ya

Doji: Se infiltraron en la base pero no es nada grave ahora necesito que cuides del estado de Ryuga Mercy no puede hacerlo todo él solo por mucho que sea un ordenador

Romina: Esta bien Maestro y otra cosa hice una nueva jugada oscura

Doji: Mejor sigue mejorando y llegaras a ser mucho más fuerte que Ryuga "Aunque eso no pasara nunca pobrecilla no sabe que es solo un peón para hacer más fuerte a Ryuga claro siempre y cuando si él no le coge cariño"

Una vez llego donde la sala de Ryuga me siento en una silla y empiezo a ver su estado

Romina: Todo está normal y está recuperando poco a poco su fuerza puede que despierte pronto.

Mercy: Usted que hace aquí señorita Romina

Romina: Me envió Doji dice que necesitas ayuda y por lo que veo todo va bien

Mercy: Si. Si necesita algo llámame

Romina: No necesito nada gracias

Paso un rato y yo me aburría hasta que se empezaron a oír ruidos alguien estaba luchando y Ryuga empezó a reaccionar

Romina: Mercy ¿Qué está pasando?

Mercy: Doji y Ginga están luchando

Romina: Ryuga está reaccionando

Cuando dije lo ultimo hubo como una explosión y todo se derrumbo por suerte me encontraba bien, pero Ryuga había desaparecido ¿Como pudo esfumarse de ahí tan rápido? Cuando Salí Ryuga estaba frente a Ginga y todos estaban allí incluso Doji

Romina: Vaya Ryuga despertó después de tanto tiempo

Doji: Romina ¿Qué paso?

Romina: Estaba controlando todo cuando de repente estallo todo y cuando mire Ryuga ya no estaba aparte me cayeron cosas encima y eso duele

Robert: Vaya con que paso eso

Romina: Si de mientras tu luchando contra Ginga y Robert no sé lo que hacías tu el vago seguro

Robert: Me ah pillado es que tenia sueño y me quede dormido mientras escribía unos documentos

Ryuga: Pues si que eres vago hermano, cuando te conocí no eras tan vago

Robert: Mira quien fue a hablar

Ryuga: ¿Quién es ella?

Ginga: ¡No pases de mí!

Ryuga: Calla, Doji responde

Doji: Ella es tu hermana Romina Dark, te mintieron al decirte que estaba muerta

Ryuga: Bonita broma Doji. ¿Vas enserio?

Doji: Si, es tu hermana pequeña

Ryuga: Sigo flipando, esto me parece un sueño anda decidme que a un estoy durmiendo

Doji: Por mala suerte para ti, no estás durmiendo

Ginga: Ryuga tienes que combatir contra mí

Ryuga: ¿Es preciso ahora?

Ginga: Si porque mi Pegasus esta ansioso por combatir al igual que yo y mas contra ti

Ryuga: Esta bien pero… Romina y Robert también combatirán junto a ti y tus amigos

Ginga: 3 contra 3 ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ryuga: Miedo ja si tiemblo será de emoción hace mucho que no combato y me entran ganas de destruirte y sabes espero que me puedas perdonar

Ginga: Tú eres la única persona en el mundo que no perdonare jamás

Ryuga: Vale como quieras

Ginga: Kyoya, Kenta ¿Os apuntáis?

Los 2: Claro

Robert: Vamos a daros una paliza

Una vez nos posicionamos empezamos el combate

Los 6: ¡3, 2, 1, Let it rip!

Comienza el combate y Ryuga ataca sin piedad al Pegasus de Ginga, Robert luchaba contra Kenta y yo contra Kyoya

Robert: Eres muy débil renacuajo. ¡Jugada oscura ataque infernal del dragón!

Robert vence a Kenta con su querido Z-drago y yo sigo luchando contra Kyoya al igual que Ryuga contra Ginga

Romina: Vamos Wyvern

Ryuga: L-drago destrózalo

Ginga: Pegasus

Kyoya: Tu puedes Leone

Romina: Jugada oscura desaparición en las sombras

Kyoya: ¿Dónde está Wyvern?

Romina: Wyvern detrás de L-drago

Ryuga: ¿Qué planeas?

Romina: Usarte de apoyo. Wyvern ponte arriba de L-drago, apóyate en Pegasus y luego golpea a Leone desde arriba

Wyvern se subió en L-drago y Pegasus, después golpeo a Leone desde arriba

Ryuga: Buena jugada hermana

Romina: Gracias ahora acabemos con él. ¡Jugada oscura mordisco en la oscuridad!

Wyvern golpea a Leone con su jugada oscura y Kyoya pierde el combate

Ryuga: Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo Ginga Hagane

Ginga: Mas te vale darlo todo Ryuga

Se hizo un feroz combate los 2 eran muy fuertes pero el L-drago de Ryuga lo era más y al final acabo ganando a Ginga y todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Ginga destrozado tanto por dentro como por fuera

Doji: Sorprendente los 3 bleyds prohibidos unidos y justo los 3 son hermanos pero uno de ellos no es de sangre

Robert: Y que si Ryuga fue adoptado para nosotros es como uno más de la familia

Romina: Cierto

Doji: Bueno no os voy a discutir que sois todos muy parecidos me pregunto porque

Ryuga: Eso es lo de menos ahora vámonos discutiremos dentro

Romina: Ryuga ¿ya te encentras bien?

Ryuga: Si pero sigo teniendo sueño y tengo hambre

Doji: Bueno nos vamos ya o que

Nos vamos dejando a Ginga y los demás solos una vez dentro cenamos y nos quedamos hablando con Ryuga

Ryuga: Me sorprendió verte hermana pensé que habías muerto bueno eso es lo que nos dijeron y nosotros como idiotas nos lo creímos

Romina: Pero eso ahora no importa ya volvemos a estar juntos aunque eh perdido la memoria pero la voy recuperando poco a poco

Ryuga: Entonces tienes amnesia ¿no?

Romina: Si eso creo

Ryuga: Y ¿Cómo encontraste a Doji?

Romina: Fácil, yo me uní a los Cazacaras y Doji nos encontró nos trajo aquí y encontré a Robert

Robert: Y luego pasaron más cosas hasta que llego este día

Romina: Pero Ryuga ¿Tus verdaderos padres siguen vivos?

Ryuga: Mi padre sí, mi madre no lo que pasa es que era demasiado pesado y daba muchos problemas por eso me dio en adopción aparte siempre rompía algo pero como era pequeño no me regañaba

Doji: Se nota en tu cara de malo que rompías de todo

Ryuga: Si sigues en ese plan no durare en romper toda tu vajilla mientras duermes

Doji: Eso ah sido un golpe bajo muy bajo

Ryuga: Pues ya sabes evita que se me acabe la paciencia bueno lo veo difícil porque no tengo

Romina: Valla con que no tienes paciencia, si te hacen una broma ya te cabreas o que

Ryuga: Si y ahora me voy a dormir chao

Romina: Hasta mañana hermano

Robert: Veo que estas feliz de volverle a ver y hablar con el

Romina: Si me parece genial bueno yo también me voy a dormir adiós

Robert: Hasta mañana

* * *

><p>Autora: Espero que les haya gustado me esforcé mucho para escribirlo se me hizo un poco difícil y cuando pueda subiré el de la escuela de monstruos y el de pichi pichi pitch beyblade. Dejen reviews, si quieren no obligo a nadie bueno ya me voy adiós<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyblade y sus personages no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen Romina, Robert y Jésus**

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano los 3 Ryuga estaba medio dormido al igual que yo pero Robert estaba muy despierto

Ryuga: Tengo sueño

Doji: Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado a despertarte temprano

Romina: Yo también tengo sueño me costó mucho dormir

Robert: Pues vaya con vosotros 2

Doji: Ryuga tienes medico a las 17:00 de la tarde

Ryuga: Pero si yo no tengo nada de momento

Doji: Tienes revisión medica

Ryuga: Eso es malo me tendré que quitar la ropa delante de alguien

Doji: Y creo que te van a vacunar

Ryuga: ¡No!

Ryuga se sube arriba de la pared ¿Cómo? Ni idea pero se queda ahí en un rincón agarrado como gato

Ryuga: ¡No iré al médico ni loco!

Robert: Ryuga no seas crio es solo una vacuna

Ryuga: Tú no lo entiendes

Romina: Es peor que te pinchen la boca

Doji: Vaya no sabía que te diesen miedo las vacunas y quieres bajar de la pared

Ryuga: Nunca si me llevas al medico iré muerto antes muerto que vacunado

Romina: Jajaja lo último me hizo gracia antes muerto que vacunado jajaja

Incluso a Robert le entro la risa al oír eso los 2 ya estábamos en el suelo ahogándonos de la risa y Doji nos miraba raro

Doji: Vasta de tonterías Ryuga iras al médico te guste o no te guste es tu obligación

Doji se va de allí y Ryuga baja de la pared incluso el se preguntaba como lo había hecho, después de esa conversación todos nos fuimos a desayunar. Yo cogí un melocotón y me lo comí con eso me conforme, Ryuga cogió una manzana roja y se la comió y Robert se comió un bocadillo de jamos york y queso después fuimos a entrenar. Ya a las 16:30 Doji intentaba en vano coger a Ryuga para llevarlo al médico pero se le estaba haciendo imposible hasta que lo cogimos Robert y yo.

Ryuga: Traidores me voy a vengar de esta os lo aseguro

Una vez pudimos llevar a Ryuga al médico este intentaba irse pero le teníamos muy vigilado una vez casi lo consigue pero Doji lo agarro justo a tiempo lo malo es que pasaban por allí Ginga y los demás

Ginga: ¡Ryuga!

Ryuga: Para colmo vienen ellos

Romina: Hola

Robert: Buenas

Doji: Vaya vosotros ¿Que hacéis por aquí?

Madoka: Venimos a vacunar a Ginga nos costó traerlo

Robert: A nosotros también nos costó traer a Ryuga

Ryuga: Me voy a escapar aunque sea me tiro por la ventana con tal de que no me pinchen

Madoka: Vaya no sabía que les tuvieses miedo a las vacunas si no duelen

Ryuga empieza a susurrar cosas muy fuertes pero lo decía tan bajito que no se le oía hasta que lo llamo la doctora. Entro Ryuga solo aunque a Doji le pareció mala idea después de un rato se oye que algo se rompe y Doji entra. Cuando entramos vemos a Ryuga en la pared como antes y la aguja de la doctora rota

Ryuga: ¡Me quiero ir a casa!

Doji: Ryuga compórtate que ya eres mayorcito para estas tonterías

Doctora: Vaya tiene mucha fuerza para quedarse así colgado venga Ryuga no te va a doler si eso me apretas la mano si te duele

Ryuga: ¡No! Me niego totalmente ni nada ni nadie me vacunara

Doctora: Venga Ryuga no me quiero enfadar ahora deja que te pinche no va a doler te lo aseguro

Ryuga: ¡No!

Doji: Lo malo es que eres muy caprichoso doctora perdónelo es que cuando se pone así nadie lo calma. Ryuga te prometo que si dejas pincharte te regalo lo que quieras

Ryuga: ¿Serias capaz de comprarme la PlayStation 3?

Doji: Si pero solo si te pones la vacuna

Ryuga: Esta bien

Ryuga baja y la doctora le pincha evitando gritar y muriéndose de dolor por dentro Ryuga luego sale enfadado con Doji

Doji: Venga no ah sí do para tanto Ryuga

Ryuga: Eso para ti

Romina: Hermano no te enfades venga volvamos a Dark Nebula

Robert: Cierto odio este sitio

Ryuga: Y ¿donde están Ginga y los demás?

Romina: En la sala de al lado vámonos no quiero ver a Kyoya

Nos vamos otra vez a Dark Nebula pero entro un hombre que se tapaba el rostro con una máscara, llevaba un sombrero de copa, una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros y unas botas parecidas a las de Ryuga

Hombre: Perdona chica

Romina: ¿Si?

Hombre: ¿Aquí vive un tal Doji?

Romina: Si

Hombre: ¿Podría hablar con él?

Romina: Si no está ocupado si por favor sígame

Llevo hasta la oficina a ese hombre entra y cierro la puerta pero me quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta

Doji: ¿Quién eres tú?

Hombre: ¿Te suena el nombre Jesús?

Doji: Tú eres…

Jesús: Yo soy Jesús el padre de Ryuga

Detrás de la puerta hablando bajito

Romina: El es el padre de Ryuga debo decírselo ya mismo que su verdadero padre está aquí

Dentro de la oficina

Doji: Y ¿Qué quieres?

Jesús: Llevarme a mi hijo de este sitio junto con Robert y Romina

Doji: Eso es imposible en estos momentos

Jesús: Me los vas a devolver a los 3 juntos ellos deben de saber algo importante antes de que las cosas empeoren

Doji: Me da igual no te los llevaras. Y no dejare que te vean

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ryuga la esta tranquilamente escuchando música hasta que entro como un torbellino y él se da cuenta de mi presencia

Ryuga: ¿Qué quieres?

Romina: Tu padre está hablando con Doji

Ryuga: ¡Que! No puede ser

Romina: Les oí hablar venga vamos a qué esperas ves a ver a tu padre

Ryuga se levanta de la cama y sale corriendo mientras yo voy detrás del hasta que abre la puerta de la oficina de Doji

Ryuga: ¡Padre!

Jesús: Ryuga estas bien

Doji: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Ryuga: Yo vine a ver a mi padre

Doji: Lo siento Ryuga pero no le puedes ver en estos momentos

Doji pulsa un botón y se abre una trampilla donde cae el padre de Ryuga pero Ryuga le coge de la mano a tiempo

Jesús: Ryuga

Ryuga: Ahora que viniste no te dejare caer

Doji le pega una patada a Ryuga que hace que Jesús caiga y se cierre la trampilla

Doji: Ryuga eso no se hace ahora los 2 volved a vuestras habitaciones o id a entrenar

Ryuga: ¿Dónde mandaste a mi padre?

Doji: A una celda tranquilo el estará bien cuando dominemos el mundo le podrás ver ahora Romina quiero que te escribas al torneo de supervivencia y mañana iremos a por un bleyder que quiere unirse a Dark Nebula

Ryuga: Esta bien pero prométeme que lo veré

Doji: Te lo prometo

Después de esto salimos y regresamos a nuestras habitaciones Ryuga ni quiso salir para cenar se quedo todo el día en su cama hasta quedarse dormido

* * *

><p>Autora: Bueno el capitulo lo hice deprisa espero que les guste y lo disfruten dejen reviews si quieren no obligo a nadie chao<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personages solo me pertenecen Romina, Robert y Jesús. Entre comillas "" es pensamiento**

Nos volvimos a levantar temprano pero Ryuga no se despertaba y fuimos Robert y yo a despertarle

Romina: Ryuga levanta no te puedes pasar todo el día y la noche en la cama y menos sin comer

Ryuga: Déjame en paz

Ryuga se tapa con la sabana y pasa de nosotros

Robert: Ryuga tampoco es para tanto

Ryuga: El me quería decir algo y no pudo por culpa de Doji

Entra Doji de la nada

Doji: Ryuga levántate debes entrenar si no Ginga te ganara sin ningún esfuerzo aparte ayer no cenaste y tienes que comer algo si no te quieres morir de hambre

Ryuga: Me da igual yo quiero ver y hablar con mi padre él me quería decir algo importante

Doji: Lo vas a ver así que no te preocupes

Ryuga: No es que me preocupe es que me dejaste con la curiosidad de que me quería decir aparte no tengo hambre

Romina: Si no tuvieses hambre tu estomago no estaría rugiendo

Ryuga: Vale un poco si

Doji: Venga levántate hoy haremos un entrenamiento especial y iremos a por el nuevo bleyder

Una vez Ryuga se levanto desayunamos y fuimos a entrenar pero esta vez Doji nos hizo dar 20 vueltas corriendo en sprint por toda Dark Nebula acabamos sin aliento y después de beber algo de agua seguimos con el entrenamiento esta vez pelamos Ryuga contra Robert y yo contra Doji

Los 4: ¡3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!

Romina: Vamos Wyvern

Doji: Wolf ataca sin piedad

Ryuga: L-drago

Robert: Tu puedes Z-drago

Doji: ¡Jugada estrella aullido ardiente de la oscuridad!

Romina: Wyvern cuidado

Wyvern logra esquivar el ataque de Wolf con un poco de dificultad

Doji: A Wyvern se le conoce como bleyd prohibido porque tiene las 4 características que le hacen un bleyd casi invencible

Romina: Exacto y Wyvern me acepto como su dueña y ahora ¡jugada oscura mordisco en la oscuridad!

Wyvern derrota a Wolf y Ryuga y Robert se atacan uno al otro parecían empatados

Ryuga: Vamos L-drago

Robert: Z-drago no te dejes derrotar

Doji: Y Z-drago se dio como bleyd prohibido por ser de rotación inversa y tener las 4 características al igual que L-drago a Wyvern solo le falta rotar hacia la izquierda y ya sería igual de fuerte que Z-drago y L-drago

Robert: ¡Jugada oscura ruptura oscura!

Ryuga: ¡Jugada oscura mordisco de dragón del emperador!

Los 2 chocan y los 2 caen fuera del estadio y comienza una discusión entre Ryuga y Robert

Ryuga: Te eh ganado

Robert: No yo te gane así que arrodíllate ante mí

Ryuga: Ni en sueños porque yo te gane el que se va a arrodillar vas a ser tu

Robert: No serás tú

Los 2: Venga dejemos de discutir pareces crio

Robert: Tú eres el crio

Ryuga: No, tú eres el crio

Romina: Los 2 parecen críos

Doji: Esto chicos dejen sus estúpidas discusiones nos tenemos que ir

Robert: No son estúpidas porque yo gane

Ryuga: No gane yo

Romina: Quedaron empatados ahora vámonos

Cuando al fin nos pudimos subir al helicóptero nos fuimos donde estaba ese bleyder nuevo

Ryuga: Doji falta mucho

Doji: No

Romina: Falta mucho

Doji: No

Robert: Falta mucho

Doji: Eh dicho que no

Ryuga: No te enfades lo hicimos para fastidiar un poco

Romina: Cierto. Falta mucho

Doji: ¿Os gusta fastidiarme verdad?

Robert: Un poco

Doji: Lo sabia soy demasiado bueno

Ryuga: Demasiado bueno para hacernos dar 20 vueltas a toda Dark Nebula

Doji: Eso fue un castigo porque no te querías levantar y Romina te pasa por espiar te crees que no mire las cámaras

Romina: Me ah pillado

Una vez llegamos y aterrizamos el bleyder nos tira su bleyd y Ryuga tira a L-drago como devolviéndole el favor

Bleyder: Vaya tu bleyd es muy fuerte

Ryuga: Que esperabas L-drago es uno de los 3 mejores bleyds

Bleyder: ¿Y cuáles son los otros 3?

Robert: Son Z-drago

Romina: Y Dark Wyvern

Los 3: Y estos 3 bleyds son los bleyds prohibidos

Doji: ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

Bleyder: Me llamo Yu y no me llames pequeño

Romina: Que mono

(N/A: Perdón no me puedo resistir a decir eso cuando se trata de Yu están lindo y mono)

Ryuga: Vámonos me aburre este sitio

Doji: Yu sube al helicóptero

Yu: Esta bien

Una vez subimos al helicóptero regresamos a Dark Nebula, allí volvimos al entrenamiento esta vez empezamos corriendo en una cinta, después a entrenar con los bleyds y por ultimo nos fuimos a destruir unas rocas. Volvimos destrozados teníamos tanto sueño que ni cenamos pero antes de irnos a dormir Doji quiso hablar con nosotros

Doji: Me entere que Ginga se fue a la aldea Koma pero fue solo después ya fueron sus amiguitos

Ryuga: ¿Y que con eso?

Doji: El está muy afectado desde que perdió contra ti y quiero que Romina se apunte al combate de supervivencia junto con Yu donde ella perderá a propósito para que Yu diga lo del combate de los bleyders

Romina: Y ¿Por qué yo?

Doji: Porque ellos confían en ti y podrás sustraerles información

Romina: Pues vamos bien si no me hablo con Kyoya

Doji: Habla con Ginga o si no haz las paces con Kyoya

Romina: Vale ahora quiero irme a dormir

Robert: Yo también adiós

Los 3 nos fuimos a dormir y en 2 días seria el combate de supervivencia

Romina: "Hacer las paces con Kyoya eso será tarea difícil pero en realidad le echo de menos a un recuerdo las palabras de ese día y no las puedo olvidar quiero volver a verle"

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ryuga

Doji: Ryuga si mal no recuerdo ayer fuiste un chico muy malo y me desobedeciste

Ryuga: Doji no me digas que estas enfadado

Doji: Si estoy enfadado y mucho contigo y como no te pude castigar te castigare hoy

Ryuga: Que miedo mira como tiemblo

Doji: Guardias cogedle

Salen unos guardias que cogen a Ryuga y lo llevan a una sala muy oscura donde lo atan con cuerdas

Doji: Otra cosa mientras tú te ocupas dominando el mundo tu padre está siendo castigado y no le cojas cariño a tu hermana pequeña

Ryuga: ¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi hermana?

Doji: Ella es solo un peón la utilizare para sustraerle información a Ginga después le borraremos la memoria y la tiraremos por ahí espero que no te moleste

Ryuga: Serás…

Ryuga iba a decir algo pero le noquean y después le lanzan una pequeña descarga haciendo que este se despierte

Ryuga: Maldito solo me estas utilizando al igual que ah Robert y Romina esta no te la perdono

Doji: Mas te vale no hablar porque si no lo lamentaras

Después Doji se va dejando a Ryuga allí atado

* * *

><p>Autora: Espero que les haya gustado perdonen si Doji es el malo maloso si les molesto díganmelo no me importa y si quieren tírenme tomatazos. Por favor dejen reviews si quieren no les obligo<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9

**beyblade metal fusion no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personages solo me pertenecen Romina, Robert y Jesùs**

Esta vez nos levantaron una hora antes Doji nos quería dar una charla eran las 6 de la mañana y estábamos todos menos Ryuga que a los 10 minutos llego

Doji: Llegas tarde Ryuga

Ryuga: Lo se

Doji: Bueno empecemos. Estaba planeando lo de el combate de los bleyders cuando se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea un día antes del combate de los bleyders haremos una fiesta para felicitar a todos los que llegaron pero para llegar al combate de los bleyders necesitareis 50.000 puntos

Romina: ¡50.000! Eso es mucho yo solo tengo 40.000

Ryuga: Yo ni tengo puntos

Robert: A mi me faltan 1000

Yu: Pues a mí, no se

Doji: Basta, ¿Puedo seguir?

Todos: Si

Doji: Entonces todos tienen que ir de traje

Ryuga: Paso

Robert: No se

Romina: No me voy a poner un vestido

Yu: No se me vera ridículo

Doji: Aquí se hace lo que yo diga iréis de traje si o si ¿Entendido?

Todos: Esta bien

Doji: Y también haremos un baile de parejas cosa que decidiré yo con quien vais a ir pero de momento no las elegiré

Ryuga: ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Doji: No. Ryuga quiero que cuando acabe el combate de supervivencia empieces a coger puntos y rapidito

Ryuga: Pero eso es mucho trabajo

Doji: Lo mismo va para vosotros 3 ahora quiero que desayunéis y entrenéis. Romina ya estas inscrita en el combate de supervivencia quiero que estés todo el día entrenando al igual que tu Yu, mañana os llevaremos para allá.

Romina: Como digas maestro, Yu venga a entrenar

Yu: Esta bien

Después de pasar todo el día entrenando, paso el día muy rápido. Al día siguiente Yu y yo nos levantamos temprano después de desayunar Doji nos llevo donde sería el combate de supervivencia allí estaban Ginga y compañía, yo deje que Yu fuese a la suya por ahí. Pero Ginga nada más me vio vino a retarme

Ginga: Romina combatamos

Romina: No

Ginga: ¿Qué?

Romina: No tengo ganas de combatir y seguro que vas a preguntar por Ryuga el está en Dark Nebula

Madoka: Hola Romina

Romina: Buenas

Kenta: Pareces enfadada

Romina: No parezco estoy enfadada

Kenta: ¿Por qué?

Romina: Porque me obligaron a venir a esta competición y supuse que estaríais aquí y también supuse que Kyoya estaría y como estoy enfadada con el no le quiero ver ni en pintura

Ginga: Pero te gusta

Romina: ¡No me gusta!

Madoka: Te sonrojaste

Romina: Dejadme en paz

Ginga: Se nota que eres la hermana de Ryuga

Romina: Yo no me parezco al idiota de mi hermano mayor

Viene Kyoya hablando con otra chica a su lado y un chico alto de pelo lila atrás (la verdad no se dé que color tiene Hyoma el pelo estoy entre lila o gris)

Kyoya: Vaya cuanto tiempo Romina ¿A un sigues enfadada conmigo?

Romina: Si, me voy paso de estar de un imbécil como Kyoya

Kyoya: Como que imbécil, Romina no te pases yo no soy un imbécil

Romina: ¿Entonces que eres? Dímelo un tonto sin cabeza, un idiota o quizá un tío que paso de mí por el beyblade ya que era más importante para el vencer a Ginga y no lo logro

Kyoya: Así, pues para ti es más importante estar con tus hermanos y con Doji

Romina: Dime tu mismo me dijiste que podías hacerlo solo y me decías que me fuese con Robert y ya te lo dije esa vez solo piensas en ti mismo

Ginga: Venga tranquilizaos los 2 aparte Romina te quiero presentar a 2 personas

Romina: ¿A quiénes?

Ginga: Esta es Hikaru y su bleyd es Storm Aquario y el es Hyoma y su bleyd es Rock Aries

Hikaru: Mucho gusto

Hyoma: Lo mismo digo

Romina: Que va el gusto es mío yo soy Romina y mi bleyd es Dark Wyvern

Hikaru: Veo que discutes mucho con Kyoya

Benkey: Siempre se llevan mal

Kyoya: No siempre

Romina: Bueno yo me voy

Estaba dispuesta a irme cuando avisan que nos tenemos que subir a un avión yo me siento al lado de Yu mirando por la ventana hasta que se prende la mini televisión que había en el asiento

DG bleyd: Hola aficionados del beyblade soy DG bleyd y os diré lo que tenéis que hacer primero durante la isla iréis encontrando cosas útiles que están en unos cofres y segunda poneos las mochilas que tenéis debajo de las sillas os deseo suerte y que gane el mejor

De repente se abre una trampilla de debajo de los asientos y caemos pero abrimos el paracaídas y me voy a tierra firme

Romina: Bien ahora tengo que vencer a un montón de bleyders

Voy caminando y me viene 10 bleyders

Bleyder: Que os parece uno contra 10 esto va a ser divertido ¡Let it rip!

Romina: Vamos Wyvern acaba con ellos ¡Jugada estrella mordisco del dragón!

Venzo a todos los bleyders y sigo mi camino una vez llego a la playa me encuentro a un tío ahogándose

Chico: Socorro crustáceos que alguien me ayude

Me tiro al agua para salvarlo y lo llevo hasta la orilla

Romina: Pesas mucho me ah costado traerte

Chico: Gracias crustacea por salvarme te regalare este cangrejito

Romina: No gracias ya tengo un hurón en mi habitación

Chico: Y cómo te llamas crustacea porque tú y yo podríamos ser los reyes de los cangrejos

Romina: Me llamo Romina y paso de ser reina de los cangrejo y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Yo soy Tetsuya Watarigane y mi bleyd es Gasher

Romina: Tu Gasher está roto mi bleyd es Wyvern

Tetsuya: Crustacea únete a mí y venzamos a todos los bleyders y sobre todo a Ginga Hagane

Romina: Prefiero ir sola ahora me tengo que ir

Tetsuya: Espera crustacea no te vayas sin mí

Romina: Tetsuya tengo prisa no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías si quieres sígueme pero no me entretengas

Tetsuya: Ni notaras que estoy aquí crustacea

Sigo mi camino con Tetsuya atrás mía, después de un rato caminando empieza a refrescar y empiezo a estornudar

Romina: Maldición necesito un sitio donde dormir y prender una hoguera ¡Achis!

Tetsuya: Cangrejita ¿Estas bien?

Romina: Si

Seguimos caminando buscando una cueva y para colmo se pone a llover y nos encontramos a Kyoya que por mala suerte se choca conmigo y cae encima de mí

Kyoya: Que daño

Romina: Eso duele

Kyoya: Romina lo siento no te había visto

Romina: No pasa nada

Tetsuya: Crustacea te duele mucho

Kyoya: ¿Qué haces con él?

Romina: Se estaba ahogando le salve y ahora me sigue y no sé como quitármelo de encima ¡Achis!

Kyoya: Vaya y veo que te estás resfriando ahora estaba buscando una cueva ¿Vienes a buscarla conmigo?

Romina: No para que me dejes otra vez tirada

Kyoya: Te prometo que esta vez será diferente

Romina: Supongo que puedo confiar en ti una vez mas


	10. Capitulo 10

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampocome pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen Romina, Robert y Jèsus**

Kyoya y yo seguimos buscando una cueva, pero por mala suerte se puso a llover más, y nos pusimos a correr. Por suerte encontramos una cueva, y pudimos encender una hoguera sin que se nos apagase el fuego.

-Vaya menos mal que encontramos una cueva-

-Cierto, pero sigo enfadada contigo-

-Vale, lo siento me pase contigo un poco-

-Bueno al menos te has perdonado. Y creo que con eso basta ¡Achis!

-Te estás resfriando-

Kyoya me pone su chaqueta sin preguntar si la quería.

-Oye, no te la pedí

-Lo sé, pero tienes frio. Perdona si la chaqueta es de manga corta, pero igual abriga un poco-

-Insisto, no te la pedí-

-Me da igual, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir es tarde, hasta mañana-

-Esto me recuerda a aquel día en Dark Nebula-

-Cierto, tu y yo en compartiendo la misma habitación, tú en tu cama y yo en la mía-

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de aquello?-

-No se perdí la cuenta ¿Me dejas dormir?

-Claro, hasta mañana-

Después me quede dormida. Ya había amanecido supuse que serian las 9 de la mañana, le devolví la chaqueta a Kyoya, ya que este a un seguía dormido. Y salí de la cueva, se ve que paro de llover a la mañana, porque todo estaba muy mojado lo malo es que estaba algo mareada y tenía un poco de tos. Paso el panel donde tenían a los que quedaban y vi que solo quedábamos Ginga, Madoka, Yu, Kyoya y yo. Tenía que encontrar a Yu lo más rápido posible, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que después de buscarlo toda la mañana al final lo encontré.

-Yu, tenemos que luchar para que los planes vallan a la perfección-

-Cierto, te estaba buscando que pena que no puedas sacar todo tu potencial-

-¡Let it rip!-

Me deje vencer por la jugada estrella de Yu, la onda sónica de Libra y Dg bleyd anuncio que Yu me había derrotado. Cosa que hizo que Ginga y los demás se sorprendieran. Luego Yu derroto a los que quedaban y anuncio el combate de los bleyders. Después de anunciarlo apareció Ryuga para hablar con Ginga.

-Ginga veo que te hiciste más débil pensé que podrías vencer a Yu-

-Con que el también pertenece a Dark Nebula.-

-Ginga te estaré esperando en el combate de los bleyders-

-Eso dalo por hecho Ryuga-

Yu y yo solo escuchábamos y nos subimos al helicóptero, Ryuga también se subió al helicóptero y nos fuimos de allí. Pero Ryuga noto que algo malo me pasaba y decidió preguntarme.

-Hermana ¿Estas bien?-

-No, estoy mareada y tengo un poco de tos-

-Estas roja, a lo mejor tienes fiebre hermana ¿Qué hiciste para te subiera la fiebre?-

- Salve a un chico que se ahogaba, después se puso a llover, busque una cueva junto con Kyoya y prendimos una hoguera-

-La lluvia y al salvar el chico. Te quedaste con la ropa mojada y causo tu resfriado-

-Que, ¿te hiciste doctor?-

-No, pero eso me paso a mí una vez-

Cuando Ryuga me mira para esperar una respuesta ve que me quedo dormida. Al rato llegamos a Dark Nebula, como yo seguía dormida Ryuga me cogió y me llevo en sus brazos hasta mi habitación. Allí, me dejo arriba de la cama, aparte de que me puso una sabana y después mando a Doji que llamase a un médico para que me atendiese. Una vez vino me atendió y le dijo a Ryuga que no era grave, solo que iba a estar así una semana y que me tomase la medicación que me mando. Doji llamo a Ryuga para que fuese a su despacho, entra y ve a una chica de pelo azul y ojos azules y decide preguntar.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Muy fácil es tu nueva compañera- le dice Doji a Ryuga tan tranquilamente **(N/A:** Y encima lo dice tan tranquilo)

-Compa-ñera un segundo entonces, eso se significa que, ¡La tendré que soportar todo el día!-

-Venga Ryuga, no es mala chica-

-Bueno eso trata de cómo me lo tome yo ¿Me la presentas?-

-Claro Ryuga esta es Hikaru y como ya te dije ira contigo. Y Hikaru el es Ryuga y será tu compañero-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Ryuga-

-El gusto es mío, bueno me voy a entrenar-

-Llévate a Hikaru contigo y le enseñas una parte de Dark Nebula y los horarios que tenemos-

-Está bien. "Que ahora tengo que hacer la función de guía. Pero, ella tiene lindos ojos y linda sonrisa. Pero ¿En qué estoy pensando?, Ryuga despierta de tus sueños que tienes que entrenar". Sígueme-

-Vale. Oye, me dijeron que aquí esta Romina ¿Dónde está ella?-

-Se resfrió y ahora está en reposo-

-Entiendo. Pobrecilla con lo buena que es pero tú, tienes cierto parecido con ella-

-Nunca pensarías que somos hermano ¿Verdad?-

-Sois hermanos, guau nunca lo pensaría tienes razón-

Cuando Ryuga entra junto con Hikaru a la sala de entrenamiento, ve que ahí están Robert y Yu, entrenando y Ryuga les va a saludar y a presentarles a Hikaru.

-Hola hermano y hola Yu-

-Hola Ryuga ¿Entrenas conmigo?-

-Lo siento Yu pero tengo que ver el potencial de ella-

-Y ¿Quién es ella hermano?-

-Ella es Hikaru y se acaba de unir a Dark Nebula-

-Hola-

-Vaya y dime ¿Cuál es tu bleyd Hikaru?- Robert lanza una pequeña risa malévola después de lo que dijo **(N/A:** Mira ya tenemos amigo para Reji seguro que se llevan genial)

-Mi bleyd es Storm Aquario-

-Oh, con que Storm Aquario, espero que sea un buen bleyd y luche con fiereza-

-Hermano no la asustes antes de empezar-

-Yo no le tengo miedo, así que no me defiendas Ryuga-

Ryuga toma por la barbilla a Hikaru y se acerca a ella hasta oír su respiración. Y Hikaru se sonrojo un poco

-Ahora no le tienes miedo, pero pronto se lo tendrás como también a mí y a mi hermana. Temblaras de miedo de solo vernos así que no te confíes Hikaru-

Y Yu por divertirse empuja a Ryuga contra ella haciendo que se den un beso accidentalmente, pero Hikaru se separa rápidamente de Ryuga y le pega una bofetada a Ryuga, para luego salir corriendo de la vergüenza.

* * *

><p>Autora: Díganme que les gusto es mi primer fic escrito con esta estructura. Por favor dejen reviews, no es obligatorio dejarlos si no quieren pues nada. Bueno ya nos veremos adeu (adiós en valenciano)<p> 


	11. Romina se escapa de Dark Nebula

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen Romina, Robert y Jesùs. Entre comillas "" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p>Después de aquel beso accidentado entre Ryuga y Hikaru, Hikaru salió fuera de Dark Nebula hasta llegar a un parque que quedaba cerca de allí. Una vez allí decide sentarse en un banco, después de un rato siente que alguien se sienta a su lado y cuando mira ve que es Ryuga.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunta Hikaru.

-Buena pregunta, pero por mala suerte no tengo una buena respuesta.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru.

-Entiendo, oye por lo de antes…-Hikaru va a decir algo pero Ryuga habla antes que ella.

-Yu me empujo contra ti haciendo ese beso accidentado, yo no te voy a pedir disculpas.-Dice Ryuga muy tranquilo.

-Pues ni te creas que yo te las voy a pedir.-Le respondió Hikaru en un tono enfadada.

-Vale, solo era para eso ya me voy.-Dijo Ryuga ya yéndose de allí y Hikaru se quedo allí sentada. Una vez Ryuga llego a Dark Nebula decidió ir a verme. Pero cuando iba a entrar oyó como Doji hablaba conmigo.

-Romina más te vale seguir el plan que acabamos de hacer-Me dijo Doji.

-No sé si esto va a salir bien Doji.-Le respondí.

-Yo doy una orden y tú la captas, ¿entendido?-Dijo Doji con tono enfadado.

-Si Maestro.-Le respondo apenada. Una vez sale Doji entra Ryuga algo extrañado y me viene a preguntar de que habíamos hablado yo le respondí que no era nada. Después Ryuga se fue a preguntar a Doji del cual tampoco tuvo respuesta, y justo cuando va caminando se choca con Hikaru que esta cae al suelo.

-Vaya pero si es Hikaru.-Le dice Ryuga un poco enfadado.

-Por tu culpa me eh caído al suelo, imbécil.-Le responde Hikaru enfadada.

-A mí con más respeto niñata.-Le dice Ryuga mas enfadado.

-Yo solo respeto a quien me da la gana.-Le dice Hikaru aun enfadada.

-Mira mejor déjalo porque al final vas a acabar mal. Me largo.-Le dice Ryuga con tono aburrido.

-¿A dónde?- Le pregunta Hikaru ya en pie.

-No te importa.-Le dice Ryuga y se va de allí. Por otro lado yo me aburría de estar en mi habitación, me daba igual estar enferma. Sin que me vieran las cámaras decidí salir de Dark Nebula y me dirigí a un torneo bleyd ya que al menos me despejaría un poco la mente, pero por mala suerte Kyoya también se había apuntado al mismo torneo, pero yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que llego la final Kyoya contra mí.

-Que mala suerte la mía.- Digo enfadada.

-Venga ya te pedí perdón así que no te quejes.-Me responde Kyoya.

-A mí eso me da igual me enfado lo que hiciste después de pedirme perdón.-Le digo un poco más tranquila.

-Lo de la chaqueta no fue nada bueno empecemos ¡Let it rip!-Dice Kyoya tirando a Leone al estadio y yo a Wyvern. Empiezo a atacar sin piedad a Leone pero el repele todos mis ataques. Sin darme cuenta Kyoya empieza a atacarme y yo contraataco lanzando una ráfaga de ataques, esta vez Kyoya me estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles. Hasta que lanza una de sus jugadas estrellas que hacen que Wyvern pierda un poco el equilibrio.

-Maldición "Vamos piensa Romina puedes hacerlo si hace falta haz una de tus jugadas oscuras".-Me pongo a pensar hasta que, mi mente me suplica que haga una de mis jugadas oscuras, ya que no me quedaba otra opción que hacerla o si no perdería contra Kyoya.

-Jugada oscura ¡Mordisco en la oscuridad!- Lanzo mi jugada oscura haciendo que Leone salga fuera del estadio y gane el combate contra Kyoya. Luego cojo a Wyvern y decido irme de allí, una vez salgo me encuentro a Kyoya en la puerta de salida que parecía que me estaba esperando.

-Ahora, ¿Que quieres?-Le pregunto.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo acompáñame.-Me dice muy tranquilo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Le pregunto.

-Ya lo veras.- Es lo único que me responde.

-Pero debo volver yo me escape y aun me siento mal.-Le digo con un tono un poco triste

-Tranquila será solo un momento y si te sientes mal yo estaré a tu lado.-Me dice Kyoya muy tranquilo. Después de un rato caminando llegamos a un sitio donde no había nadie, era un lugar algo tétrico, aparte de ser tétrico era triste y daba miedo. Sentí como me recorría un escalofrió por dentro de mí era algo horrible.

-Kyoya ¿Dónde estamos?-Le digo con un poco de miedo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Me dijo algo juguetón.

-Solo un poco ahora responde a mi pregunta-Le digo con miedo.

-A este sitio le llaman el pueblo fantasma, no vive nadie por eso se respira este aire tétrico.-Me dice muy tranquilo, como si ya hubiese estado ahí hace tiempo.

-Y a que hemos venido exactamente.-Le digo un poco calmada.

-Vaya, eso no te lo diré ahora.- Me dice otra vez con ese tono juguetón que ya me daba mala espina.

-Kyoya creo que me está subiendo la fiebre.-Le digo un poco preocupada. Pero el solo se limita a acercarse a mí y mirarme fijamente a los ojos, hasta que pone su mano derecha en mi frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, Romina ¿Te acuerdas de la ves que te confesé mi amor por ti?-Me pregunta Kyoya muy tranquilo pero estaba tan tranquilo que incluso daba miedo pero su mirada demostraba como tristeza.

-Si me acuerdo nunca olvidare ese día.-Le respondo. Pero el reaxiona besándome apasionadamente hasta que los 2 caemos al suelo, y empieza a besarme el cuello y poco a poco va bajando hasta que lo detengo.

-Kyoya detente por favor.-Le suplico.

-Tú sabes que también lo deseas tanto como yo.-Me dice Kyoya seductoramente.

-Pero yo no estoy preparada para hacer algo así.-Le digo aun suplicando.

-Te entiendo pero todo va a estar bien.-Me dice todavía seductoramente, y me vuelve a besar hasta que por mala suerte Doji nos ve y también por mala suerte estaban Ryuga y Hikaru.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!-Grita Ryuga muy enfadado.

* * *

><p>-Bueno les dejo aquí pero no me voy sin dejarles preguntas en su linda cabeza:<p>

¿Qué le hará Ryuga a Kyoya?

¿Y Doji a Romina?

¿Romina y Kyoya podrán estar juntos?

¿Qué malvado plan le abra dicho Doji a Romina?

Bueno estas son todas las preguntas. Por favor dejen reviews y los tomatazos van para mí pero nada de cebollazos que esos duelen demasiado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes solo me pertenecen Romina, Robert y Jesús.**

Después de que Ryuga y los demás nos vieran, Ryuga cogió del cuello a Kyoya casi ahogándolo, yo le suplicaba que lo soltase pero Ryuga me empujo contra una pared.

-Maldita desgraciado ¿Qué le querías hacer a mi hermana?-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya enfadado, pero Kyoya no responde ya que está siendo ahorcado por Ryuga.

-Que te comió la lengua el gato.-Le dice Ryuga. Una vez lo suelta tirándolo al suelo le patea la tripa haciendo que Kyoya escupa un poco de saliva, después Ryuga se pone encima de Kyoya y empieza a pegarle puñetazos en la cara sin piedad. Yo reaccione tirando a Ryuga al piso, cosa que hizo que Ryuga se enfadase más y la tomase conmigo. Pero como era su hermana solo me cogió del brazo y me tiro contra Doji que este estaba sorprendido al ver todo lo que hacía solo por vengarse. Kyoya aprovecho ese momento para intentar pegar a Ryuga pero este se defendió con una llave, tan solo que ahora Ryuga le pegaba a Kyoya en la boca del estomago, haciendo que esta vez Kyoya escupiese un poco de sangre. Pero Hikaru detuvo a Ryuga.

-¡Ryuga detente por favor! Ya déjalo por favor.-Le suplica Hikaru a punto de llorar.

-Está bien esta vez lo dejare así. Kyoya huy de ti si te veo cerca de mi hermana ahora Doji vámonos.-Dijo Ryuga enfadado y dirigiéndose donde estaba Hikaru llorando, Ryuga al verla decidió abrazarla y ella respondió a su abrazo.

-Hikaru no llores, tranquila todo está bien.-Le dijo Ryuga intentando hacer que dejase de llorar.

-Tenia miedo de que te pasase algo malo pero igual te pasaste con el por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así yo estaba preocupada por ti.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga que Doji los miraba sorprendido nunca vio a Ryuga feliz. Una vez llegamos a Dark Nebula me encerraron en una celda como castigo, les daba igual que estuviese enferma o no pasaría hay un mes, para después ir a conseguir los 5.000 puntos que me faltaban ya que en el torneo anterior me dieron 5.000. Mientras tanto Ryuga, estaba en su habitación escuchando música y, recordando el momento en el que abrazo a Hikaru. Mientras piensa entra Hikaru a su habitación cosa que sorprende a Ryuga, haciendo que este se quite los auriculares y recibir a Hikaru.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunta Ryuga sorprendido.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa y podemos hablarlo en otro lugar donde no haya cámaras y mas tranquilamente.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga tímidamente.

-Vale podríamos ir a la ciudad si quieres.-Le dice Ryuga un poco avergonzado y también un poco rojo.

-Bueno mejor ir a un parque.-Le responde Hikaru todavía tímidamente.

-Está bien vayamos.-Le responde Ryuga. Al salir de Dark Nebula ni Ryuga ni Hikaru hablaban más bien ni sabían de qué hablar una vez llegaron al parque se sentaron en un banco, y Hikaru se digno a hablar.

-Ryuga dime ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien?-Pregunta Hikaru inocentemente.

-Bueno, no sé qué decirte quizá me enamore de alguien en Dark Nebula.-Responde Ryuga algo nervioso.

-Y te puedo preguntar quién.-Le dice Hikaru un poco triste.

-No hace falta porque esa persona está a mi lado.-Le dice Ryuga y después de decirle eso besa a Hikaru tiernamente. Pero ellos tienen la mala suerte de que, Madoka lo estaba viendo todo escondida en unos arbustos y decide ir a discutir con Hikaru.

-Hikaru ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ryuga es nuestro enemigo.- Le dice Madoka a Hikaru enfadada.

-No te importa lo que haga aparte yo amo a Ryuga así que déjanos en paz.-Le responde Hikaru mucho más enfadada.

-Pero él es malo y debemos detenerlo.-Le responde Madoka, pero Ryuga se harta de mirar y va a defender a Hikaru.

-A ti no te importa lo que Hikaru haga con su vida, no te metas donde no te llaman y sobre todo tú no tienes derecho a meterte con mi novia así que más te vale irte antes de que me enfade mas.-Le dice Ryuga a Madoka.

-Hikaru controla a tu novio.- Le dice Madoka con miedo a Hikaru.

-Sera mejor que te vayas Madoka antes de que se enfade más.-Le dice Hikaru a Madoka. Madoka hace caso a Hikaru y se va de allí, y Hikaru y Ryuga deciden volver a Dark Nebula ya que estaba oscureciendo una vez regresaron cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Ryuga eh Hikaru se despertaron temprano, Hikaru fue a la habitación de Ryuga y se quedaron hablando.

-Ryuga lo que le dijiste a Madoka ayer…-Hikaru iba a decir algo pero Ryuga se adelanto con una pregunta.

-¿El que le dije?-Pregunto Ryuga.

-Cuando le dijiste que no tenía derecho a meterse con tu novia te referías a mí, pero ¿Por qué le dijiste que éramos novios?-Le pregunta Hikaru a Ryuga.

-¿Acaso no lo somos? Hikaru.- Le dice Ryuga para después besarla tiernamente.

-Si, Ryuga gracias por defenderme.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga para después abrazarlo.

-Si no te defendiese no tendría derecho a ser tu novio.-Le responde Ryuga a Hikaru para después volverla a besar tiernamente.

* * *

><p>-Bueno se lo dejo aquí, espero que les guste la pareja de Ryuga y Hikaru bueno les dejare preguntas en su cabeza:<p>

¿Volverá a aparecer Jesús?

¿Romina hablara con Jesús?

¿Romina y Jesús están en la misma celda?

¿Doji separara a Ryuga eh Hikaru?

¿Aparecerá Tsubasa?

Bueno ya les deje bastantes preguntas ahora quémense un poco el cerebro y piensen en las respuestas. Dejen reviews no es obligatorio solo déjenlos si quieren nos vemos.


	13. Ginga, ¿nuestro primo?

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pertenecen Romina, Robert y Jesús**

* * *

><p>Ya llevo un día en la celda y tengo mucha fiebre, lo malo es que Doji no me trae la medicación que necesito y no me puedo curar. Al rato oigo una voz que canta que provenía del fondo de la celda y decido preguntar.<p>

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunto y por buena suerte obtengo una respuesta.

-Romina, ¿Eres tú? Y Ryuga- Me pregunta una voz que reconozco que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Jesús.

-Si, me alegra saber que estas bien Ryuga esta creo que entrenando-Le respondo apenada.

-Es que vosotros tenéis que saber que… Ginga es vuestro primo ya que Ryo su padre es mi hermano pequeño-Me dice Jesús cosa que yo al oír eso me quedo de piedra.

-Yo soy la prima de Ginga. Pero, ¿Doji lo sabe?-Le pregunto aun sorprendida por la noticia

-Si, si lo sabe por eso ese día no me dejo decíroslo, el quiere que Ryuga gane a Ginga y dominar el mundo-Me dice Jesús temiéndose lo peor.

-Entonces lo que me dijo aquel día-Digo en voz baja pero Jesús me oye.

-¿Qué te dijo Doji?-Me pregunta.

-Que me dejase vencer por Ryuga para que así pudiésemos dominar el mundo los 4-Le respondo a Jesús.

-El solo te utiliza como peón debes decirle a Ryuga y Robert lo que te dije para después decírselo a Ginga-Me dice Jesús un poco apenado de que puedo llegar tarde.

-Lo intentare "Oh no tengo mucha fiebre"-Le digo a Jesús y me preocupo un poco por mi estado de salud.

-Hija ¿Estas bien?-Jesús se acerca a mí y ve que tengo mucha fiebre por buena suerte pasaba el que nos daba el desayuno y Jesús le aviso de mi estado para que se lo dijese a Doji. Se ve que le hizo caso y Doji vino de inmediato para atenderme y dármelas medicinas necesarias, después Doji decidió encerrarme en mi habitación, porque al menos allí podría avisar de cómo me encontraba, pero nadie me podía visitar eso era lo malo, si quería algo tenía que decírselo a Mercy. De mientras Ryuga seguía con Hikaru en su habitación los 2 muy felices, hasta que Doji entro sin permiso y los vio cuando se besaban.

-Ryuga, ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-Pregunta Doji enfadado.

-Doji ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta Ryuga sorprendido.

-Responde primero a mi pregunta-Dice Doji más enfadado.

-Yo solo estoy con la persona que amo y si nos intentas separar no luchare mas para ti-Dijo Ryuga con tono firme y seguro.

-No puedo permitir esto pero si te pones así no me queda otra que aceptarlo-Dijo Doji rendido. Y se fue de allí Hikaru no se creía todo lo que Ryuga hacia por ella como la defendía, como la amaba y sobre todo como la respetaba, si ella no quería hacer algo el no la forzaba a que lo hiciese.

-Ryuga, te amo-Le dijo Hikaru a Ryuga.

-Lo sé yo también, sabes yo haría todo por ti- Ryuga besa a Hikaru y después se separan ya que se tenían que ir a entrenar. Mientras tanto Kyoya estaba en un hotel pensando en que no pudo defenderse a sí mismo. Yo de mientras dormía en mi cama hasta que me desperté, ya que Doji entro a mi habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto asustada.

-Seguro que Jesús te lo conto todo, si tu le dices algo a Ryuga o Robert te borrare la memoria entera-Me dijo Doji amenazándome.

-Ni te creas que me afectan tus amenazas, aparte ya tengo la memoria bastante borrada-Le digo enfadada.

-Vale lo que tu quieres oye y ¿Qué te quería hacer Kyoya?-Pregunto Doji pensando mal.

-No me iba a hacer nada mal pensados-Le digo aun mas enfadada.

-Vale, vale cualquiera pensaría mal. Estabais en una ciudad desierta y Kyoya estaba encima de ti, y seguro que te tocaba algo sin que te dieses cuenta-Me dice Doji fastidiándome.

-Kyoya no es de esos, no como tu- Lo ultimo lo digo susurrando sin que me oiga. Después de decirle eso sale de la habitación y me vuelve a dejar solo en la habitación. De mientras todos estaban entrenando.

-Vamos L-drago-Decía Ryuga ya que estaba luchando contra Robert.

-Hoy no hermano, hoy ganare yo. Z-drago acaba con el-Decía Robert muy entusiasmado hasta que Doji les para la pelea.

-Ryuga diga lo que te diga tu hermana no la creas, te contara la estupidez más grande del mundo diciéndote que eres el primo de Ginga, no la hagas caso seguro que Kyoya le metió esas cosas en la cabeza- Le dijo Doji a Ryuga, cosa que este se quedo sorprendido, pero le parecía una estupidez lo de Ginga, así que hizo caso a Doji. Por otro lado, Robert se había enfadado ya que estaba a punto de ganar a Ryuga, pero Doji lo fastidio todo.

* * *

><p>-Espero que les haya gustado, lo sé un poco extraño lo de Ginga pero me salió de mi loca cabeza, por favor dejen reviews no les obligo, pero si algo está mal háganmelo saber así lo rectifico en el próximo capítulo. Bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	14. Capitulo 14

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen Robert, Romina y Jesùs.**

Ah pasado un mes desde lo que ocurrió y ya recupere la memoria, se había unido un chico llamado Tsubasa, el hacia misiones junto conmigo, aparte de que ya había conseguido los puntos que me faltaban al igual que mis hermanos. Doji se paso el día dándonos la lata con que entrenásemos, para no perder. Aparte también se unieron otras personas Tetsuya, Ryutaro, Tobio y Reji. Me caían bien pero Reji me daba un poco de miedo, pero al final te acostumbras a sus miradas tétricas. Por mala suerte para Ryuga Hikaru corto con el por un problema del cual, Ryuga no quiere hablar, aparte de que Hikaru se fue de Dark Nebula. Yo no había visto a Kyoya desde lo sucedido con Ryuga, ya que Ryuga le metió una paliza. Pero Ryuga ah cambiado desde que Hikaru lo dejo por decirlo así había madurado ahora era serio, arrogante y muchas veces se ah metido con nosotros incluso nos pego, como si fuésemos desconocidos para él, ya no tiene ni paciencia se volvió muy bruto a un tengo la marca del puñetazo que me dio la semana pasada, me dejo un machucón en el brazo. Ahora acabo de acabar el entrenamiento ya me iba a dormir pero todas las luces se han apagado, supongo que es porque Mercy está haciendo su mantenimiento. Pero igual voy a salir para ver si hay algún intruso. Nada mas salgo de mi habitación voy al despacho de Doji.

-Doji, no has pensado que alguien nos puede traicionar.-Le digo algo seria.

-Por ejemplo Tsubasa ¿Eso que tienes en el brazo te lo hizo Ryuga?-Me pregunta sorprendido al ver el machucón.

-Si, pero no es nada, no pensé que Tsubasa fuese capaz de eso.-Le digo sorprendida a Doji por lo de Tsubasa. Decido ir a buscar a Tsubasa, pero Doji y Yu vienen conmigo, una vez encontramos a Tsubasa mandan a que los bleyders más débiles luchen contra él, para nuestra mala suerte todos pierden ya que Tsubasa es muy fuerte.

-Basta de tonterías yo luchare contra ti Tsubasa.-le digo muy seria, ya que hoy tenía poca paciencia.

-Está bien, de seguro que Eagle y yo ganamos.-Me dice muy confiado.

-No te confíes tanto Tsubasa.-Le digo yo. Una vez tiramos nuestros bleyds comienza una lucha entre Wyvern y Eagle, los dos bleyds se golpeaban, hasta que mando por los aires a Eagle y Tsubasa hace su jugada estrella, cuando me va a golpear hago mi jugada oscura desaparición en las sombras. Eagle impacta contra el suelo haciendo que pierda mucho equilibrio, justo cuando le voy a dar el golpe final algo golpea a mi Wyvern. Cuando miro veo que son Ryuga y su L-drago.

-No es justo iba ganando, hermano me fastidiaste todo el combate.-Le reprocho muy enfadada.

-Te aguantas, no es justo que solo tú te diviertas, todos mis oponentes son débiles.-Me dice Ryuga enfadado.

-Pues eso no es culpa mía, así que no la pagues con mi combate.- Le digo mucho más enfadada.

-A mi no me hables en ese tono.-Me dice Ryuga mas enfadado.

-¡Eh dejad vuestras discusiones familiares para luego! Hay que detenerle.-Nos dice Doji ya con la paciencia agotada.

-Está bien Tsubasa vuelve a tirar a Eagle luchare contra ti.- Le dice Ryuga a Tsubasa, yo recojo a Wyvern y me voy de allí, al rato pasa Ryuga enfadado por el pasillo, y decido preguntarle qué fue de Tsubasa.

-Ryuga ¿Dónde está Tsubasa?- Al menos espero una buena respuesta.

-Se escapo, un tío se lo llevo, estoy cansado así que me iré a dormir.-Me dice Ryuga un poco triste como si hubiese visto a Hikaru con alguien. Al día siguiente nos levantamos un poco tarde, teníamos que reforzar la seguridad pero estábamos cansados por lo de ayer por lo que paso por la noche, Ryuga fue el que más tarde se levanto, Robert y yo nos levantamos a las diez, pero Ryuga se levanto a las doce del medio día. Esta vez no desayuno, se paso el día en su habitación, yo decidí ir a ver que le pasaba.

-Ryuga, ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada.

-No, ayer fue el peor día de mi vida, bueno creo que el peor fue cuando Hikaru me dejo, da igual tan bien fue malo.-Me dice Ryuga apenado

-Y ¿Qué sucedió para que fuese tan malo?- Le pregunto a un preocupada.

-Hikaru, estaba besando a Ginga, esto de seguro que te hace daño, Kyoya beso a Madoka.-Me dice casi llorando por lo de Hikaru.

-Kyoya, estaba con Madoka, eso es imposible pero él me ama y yo a él, esto no me puede estar pasando.-Le digo a Ryuga llorando.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos, yo tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Kyoya y Madoka y Ginga y Hikaru no me lo creía pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras.-Me dijo Ryuga evitando llorar, yo no quería creer a mi hermano pero, el nunca me mintió ¿Cómo no creerle ahora? El siempre me decía que dijese la verdad, nunca me había sentido utilizada, pero creo que Kyoya solo me utilizo, al igual que Hikaru lo hizo con Ryuga, el le dio todo su corazón y paso todo esto. Por eso de ahora en adelante no volveré a amar a nadie, yo ya eh perdido toda la confianza que tenía en Kyoya. Pero nunca le podre olvidar o sacar de mi mente una vez lo intente, pero falle, el tiene algo que hace que no para de pensar en el, pero yo no quiere volver a verle la cara en estos momentos me gustaría desaparecer de este mundo.

* * *

><p>-Por favor díganme que les gusto, me costó escribirlo, poco a poco se acerca el final y a lo mejor tiene 2 finales esta historia, eso significa 2 continuaciones, que quizá vengan cuando acabe la escuela de monstruos segunda parte. Por favor dejen reviews, no les obligo, me pueden lanzar tomatazos, huevos… y todo lo que les venga a la cabeza si no les gusto bueno me despido chao.<p> 


	15. Un día antes de la fiesta

**Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la cancion. Solo me pertenecen Robert, Romina y Jesùs.**

Como dijo Doji hace un mes o dos Ryuga tenía que cantar, le mando a escoger una canción y practicarla. Pero como a Doji no le gusto la canción que eligió así que Doji le escogió una, que por mala suerte para Ryuga tenía que cantar la canción de yo te esperare, según él se iba a morir de la vergüenza, pero Doji le obligaba, y empezó a practicar.

Yo te esperare, nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar, y de tu mano podre caminar.

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare…

Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor, y tu mirada dice volveré…

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperare…

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso…

Que aunque no eh vuelto a ser el mismo lo confieso,

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo,

Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras.

Después abres la puerta y digo si te vas no vuelvas,

La rabia me consume y lloras, te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma

Sin saberlo, te lo juro no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria,

Cuatro de septiembre.

Mi frase "si te vas no vuelves" me persigue y siento ganas de llamarte,

Pero no contestas…No entiendo porque no contestas.

Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue,

Siete de septiembre, la llamada que llegaría,

Me dice que hay estas que no llame a la policía…

Luego cuelgan, todavía no pierdo la fe, se que algún día volverás y

Pase lo que pase… Yo te esperare.

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar y de tu mano podre caminar…

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare,

Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor… y tu mirada dice volveré.

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare…

-No sabía que cantaras tan bien.-Le dice Doji sorprendido a Ryuga.

-Que va canto fatal.-Le respondió Ryuga.

-Solo has hecho la prueba y me has dejado asombrado, otra cosa ya te traje os trajes que os vais a poner, Romina traje un vestido para ti de seguro que te queda bien.-Nos dice Doji.

-Yo no quiero ir a la fiesta, de seguro esta Kyoya no le quiero ver ni la cara a ese imbécil.-Le respondo a Doji para luego irme de ahí pero Ryuga me abraza por la espalda, algo muy raro en el.

-Hermana, quédate y ven a la fiesta, si quieres me quedare contigo, yo tampoco quiero ver a Hikaru, porque ella a lo mejor está allí, pero me tengo que aguantar.-Me dice Ryuga para luego separarse de mi e ir con Doji.

-Vaya bonito discurso le diste a tu hermana pequeña se ve que eres un gran hermano mayor para ellos.- Nos dice Doji aplaudiendo y sorprendido. Pero sus ojos decían que tramaba algo malo muy malo. Esta es la primera vez que des confío de Doji, después nos lleva hasta donde tiene los trajes y el vestido. Saca 2 trajes negros con gafas de sol incluidas y zapatos negros mis hermanos se quedaron fascinados, les encantaba su traje. Después saco un vestido blanco corto, sin tirantes, junto con unos tacones blancos y un broche con forma de flor blanca.

-Es muy bonito.-Digo asombrada.

-Supuse que te gustaría, mañana te voy a mandar a un salón de belleza para que te dejen de lujo, te van a hacer la manicura, la pedicura, el pelo, te van a maquillar… y Ryuga y Robert también irán.

-¡Ni muertos!-Gritan enfadados los 2 a la vez.

-Venga si vais yo también voy.-Dice Doji intentando convencerlos.

-Ni a un así.-Dice Ryuga enfadado.

-Os iba a regalar la 3DS a cada uno.-Dice Doji con cara de pena intentando comprarlos.

-No vuelvo a caer aun espero la PlayStation 3.-Dice Ryuga mucho mas enfadado.

-Venga, Robert Ryuga si vais guapos y arreglados. Tendréis mas posibilidades de ligar con alguna chica.-Les digo convenciéndoles.

-Eso ya es otra cosa.-Dice Robert con una sonrisa malévola, al final aceptaron ir al salón de belleza y Doji me agradecía ya que los logre convencer. Yo le dije que no era nada, solo era convencerlos ya que a los chicos de hoy en día, les flipan las chicas a algunos. Una vez volví a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama escuchando música, no podía para de pensar en Kyoya por mucho que no quisiese, supongo que es porque le amo mucho y siempre estará ahí dentro, dentro de mi corazón y de mi alma nunca olvidare los momentos que pase con él. Debo admitir que cuando lo conocí, me pareció un chico que solo quería ser el más fuerte del mundo, pero poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi hasta que no lo pude sacar. Por mucho que no quiera, por mucho que lo odie siempre lo seguiré amando de esta manera.


	16. La fiesta de Doji primera parte

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen Robert, Romina, Jesùs y Rosa.**

Hoy nos levantamos a las siete de la mañana se iba a anunciar contra quien lucharíamos en la primera ronda, para mañana luchar. Una vez llegamos Ryuga, Robert y yo al estadio, vemos que están los que nos supusimos: Ginga, Kyoya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Benkey, Kenta, Hyoma, Ryutaro, Tobio, Reji, Dan, Reiki, Kumade, Tetsuya, Yu, Rosa* y Teru. Solo faltábamos nosotros 3, una vez llegamos todos se nos quedan mirando y Doji salió a hablar.

-Os felicito a los 20 bleyders que habéis llegado hasta aquí, debo deciros que hoy a la noche sobre las nueve tendremos una pequeña fiesta en el cuartel de Dark Nebula, para felicitaros a todos los que estáis aquí.- Dice Doji fingiendo estar contento, hasta que nos muestran contra quienes íbamos a combatir:

Ginga VS Yu

Kyoya VS Kumade

Hyoma VS Reji

Benkey VS Tobio

Kenta VS Tetsuya

Tsubasa VS Reiki

Teru VS Ryutaro

Hikaru VS Ryuga

Romina VS Rosa

Robert VS Dan

Ryuga, se enfado al ver que le tocaba luchar contra Hikaru. Robert decía que su rival era muy débil, a mi me daba igual con tal de ganar y pasar a la siguiente ronda. Una vez llegamos a Dark Nebula, Doji estaba con 2 personas una era una mujer alegre de unos 25 años y el otro, era un hombre que tendría unos 30 años.

-Doji, ¿nos tenemos que encargar de estos 3?-Pregunta el hombre mirándonos con mala cara.

-Si, ellos son Ryuga, Robert y Romina, ahora os quiero presentar a Nishu y a Rica, ellos os prepararan para la fiesta.-Nos dice Doji tranquilamente.

-Vaya, yo me quiero encargar de Romina, pero que desastre esta echo tu pelo puntas abiertas, rizado, mal cuidado… No le puedes hacer eso a tu pelo, teniendo un pelo tan hermoso y largo como el tuyo, tenemos que ir de urgencias al salón de belleza.- Me exigió Rica.

-Mi pelo no esta tan mal, solo que no me puedo pasar el día cuidándolo.- Digo en susurro sin que me oigan. De mientras Nishu se acerca a Ryuga y Robert y los mira de arriba abajo.

-El pelo de Ryuga está muy desordenado al igual que el de Robert, por lo que veo Ryuga tiene algunas imperfecciones que se notan a simple vista, primera la chaqueta, quítate eso, después la corona, no te pega y por último el brazalete o lo que sea que llevas en tu brazo derecho. Robert parece estar bien, pero esa ropa no te pega, las deportivas no las quiero ni ver, el chándal tampoco y la camisa, está bien. Ryuga te quiero ver con la espalda recta, que no te pesen los brazos, como si fueses militar, Robert quita las manos de tus bolsillos.

-Tan tas cosas malas tengo.-Dice Ryuga bajito para que Nishu no le oiga.

-Pero, si las deportivas y el chándal es lo mas cómodo del mundo.-Dice Robert también bajito para que no le oigan. Una vez nos dicen todo eso, nos llevan al salón de belleza donde me dicen que me dé una ducha, una vez salgo me visto, me cogen y me secan el pelo, para después planchármelo, al rato de habérmelo planchado, me hacen la manicura francesa, después me hacen la pedicura, y luego llego lo más doloroso me depilaron con cera, ya para acabar me pusieron el vestido junto con los tacones y me recogieron el pelo con el broche en forma de flor, dejando todo mi pelo recogido. A Ryuga y Robert, también los mandaron ducharse, después de salir de la ducha intentaron arreglarles el pelo en vano igual, consiguieron dejarles un poco de flequillo a Ryuga y Robert, después les depilaron con cera como a mí, por ultimo les pusieron el traje con las gafas de sol y los zapatos. Entre todo eso llegaron las ocho y media de la noche. Doji dijo que fuese con Tobio, por mucho que no quisiese, hubiese preferido ir con Ryuga o Robert, pero Doji dijo que irían solos. Una vez se hicieron las nueve, toda la gente fue llegando, una vez llego todo el mundo se hicieron las nueve y media. Doji me dijo que saliese junto con Tobio, una vez salí todo el mundo nos miraba, seguro que era porque iba con el raro de Tobio. Hasta que pasamos por enfrente de Kyoya, que estaba muy meloso con Madoka, y Ginga con Hikaru. Yo pase de ellos pero Ginga me vio y decidió saludarme.

-Hola Romina, como hoy te fuiste muy rápido no pude saludarte.-Me dice Ginga muy contento.

-Entiendo, oye quería hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.-Le digo un poco seria.

-Está bien.-Me responde Ginga, salimos fuera de Dark Nebula y empiezo a hablar.

-Ginga, tu eres mi primo, y eso te hace primo de Ryuga y Robert, nuestros padres son hermanos.-Le digo esperando que Ginga me crea, ya que se quedo muy sorprendido.

-Pero eso es imposible.-Me dice sorprendido aun.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo quería creer, pero me lo dijo mi padre, y él se lo quería decir a Ryuga pero no pudo, mejor entremos.-Cuando vamos a entrar, entran 2 chicos que no estaban en la competición y nos pareció raro. Una vez entramos Ginga regresa con Hikaru y yo me iba a quedar al lado de Robert, pero alguien me coge del brazo, cuando miro veo que es Kyoya.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-Le pregunto enfadada.

-Hablar contigo un momento.-Me responde Kyoya, y se acercan los 2 chicos de antes.

-Lo sentimos pero ella, está con nosotros.-Dice uno de ellos para luego llevarme a una parte de Dark Nebula. Una vez llegamos a esa parte me vendan los ojos y me atan las manos. Después me tiran al suelo lo malo es que tengo las manos atadas, pero huele a humo. Cuando consigo desatarme las manos me quito la venda de los ojos y veo que estoy, en una habitación en llamas. Lo peor es que la puerta es de guierro, si la intento golpear o algo así, me quemaría las manos, lo único que puedo hacer es gritar. Para peor nadie me oye, esta vez siento que hasta aquí eh llegado, si no me oye nadie no podre salir de aquí, ni siquiera hay ventanas. Creo que esto es el fin.

* * *

><p>-Bueno se lo dejo aquí, creo que les dejare unas preguntas en su cabeza, para que piensen un poco:<p>

¿Qué pasara con Romina?

¿Alguien lograra salvarla?

¿Doji anulara la fiesta por este accidente?

¿Ryuga y Hikaru volverán a estar juntos?

¿Y Kyoya y Romina?

Ya no hago más preguntas, otra cosa, el asterisco* de arriba es para decirles que Rosa, es una bleyder que agregue es que si no éramos impares, dejen reviews, si quieren no les obligo, y si les da pereza les entiendo, a mi me da pereza hacer muchas cosas. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo adiós.


	17. La fiesta de Doji segunda parte

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoc me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen Robert, Romina, Jesús y Rosa.**

Ryuga vio que no estaba con Tobio, y decidió preguntarle donde estaba.

-Tobio, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Debería estar contigo.-Le dice Ryuga enfadado.

-No lo sé, ella fue a hablar con Ginga a solas y no sé donde se ah metido.-Le responde Tobio asustado a Ryuga.

-Más te vale que este bien, porque si no toda la culpa te caerá a ti.-Le dice Ryuga mucho mas enfadado. Por mucho que no quisiese le fue a preguntar a Ginga, que estaba con Hikaru dándose mimos y otras cosas.

-Ginga, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-Le dice Ryuga a Ginga ya con la paciencia agotada por lo de Tobio.

-No lo sé después de hablar conmigo se fue a no sé donde, igual si le preguntas a Kyoya el sabrá.-Le dice Ginga muy amigablemente, cosa que le extraño mucho a Ryuga. Una vez encontró a Kyoya que justo interrumpió su beso con Madoka.

-Tategami, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Llevo media hora buscándola.-Le dice Ryuga muy enfadado.

-No lo sé, iba a hablar con ella y 2 tíos se la llevaron a no sé donde.-Le dice Kyoya muy tranquilo.

-¡Que! ¿Porque dejaste que se la llevaran?, Kyoya eres un idiota y si le hacen algo malo.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya muy preocupado, sacudiendo a Kyoya de la camisa.

-No sé, se la llevaron de golpe no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.-Le responde Kyoya todavía muy tranquilo.

-Ahora me vas a ayudar a buscarla, porque si le pasa algo te mato, me oíste.-Le amenaza Ryuga muy enfadado.

-Que miedo mira como tiemblo, me vas a matar.-Le dice Kyoya burlándose de él.

-Mira Tategami agradece que me queda algo de paciencia, pero no dudare en darte una paliza como te la di aquel día.-Le dice Ryuga mucho mas enfadado. Una vez se ponen a buscarme Doji detiene a Ryuga.

-Ryuga, puedo hablar contigo.-Le dice Doji educadamente.

-No, mi hermana a desaparecido y la tengo que buscar con Tategami.-Le dice Ryuga un poco nervioso de que le diga que tenía que salir a cantar.

-Entiendo, pero es que tienes que salir al escenario.-Le dice Doji a Ryuga.

-Pero, es más importante encontrar a mi hermana.-Le responde Ryuga para luego irse con Kyoya. Mientras tanto yo estoy tirada en el suelo de esa habitación, el fuego se iba extendiendo en algún momento me quemaría, aparte de que eh respirado mucho humo, de seguro que se olvidaron de mi, Kyoya daría toda mi vida a que estuvieses aquí conmigo, empiezo a llorar y a hablar en voz alta.

-Kyoya me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo sucedido en aquel día, nunca olvidare el día que te conocí, los días que pasamos en Dark Nebula y tampoco olvidare todas las discusiones estúpidas que tuvimos.-Digo mientras sigo llorando. Ryuga y Kyoya me buscaban por todas partes hasta que vieron una puerta, que nunca habían visto antes. Cuando Kyoya la va a abrir Ryuga le coge de la muñeca.

-Quieto Tategami, o te quieres quemar toda la mano, dentro de esta habitación hay fuego, aparte la puerta es de guierro estará ardiendo.- Le dice Ryuga muy sabiamente.

-Alguna idea Dark, que te parece si tu coges un extintor, le tiras lo que tiene dentro y yo le doy una patada y derrumbo la puerta.-Le dice Kyoya.

-¿Te quieres romper el pie?-Le responde Ryuga. Viene Doji junto con Reji, Ryutaro y Tobio.

-Y que les parece que nosotros cuatro cogemos un extintor cada uno, hacemos lo que dijo Kyoya y vosotros dos derrumban la puerta.-Dice Doji pensativo, hasta que se oye un grito de detrás de la puerta. El fuego estaba muy cerca de mí, tengo algunas quemaduras y arden.

-Ese grito es de mi hermana, Doji ¿a qué esperas a navidad? Hagamos lo planeado.-Le dice Ryuga muy preocupado, entonces inician el plan. Ryuga y Kyoya logran tirar la puerta sin quemarse, y me ven en el suelo. Ryuga me coge y me saca de allí dentro junto con Kyoya, después de sacarme Ryuga manda a que llamen a una ambulancia. Una vez me despierto veo a Ryuga y Kyoya a mi lado y empiezo a llorar.

-Ryuga, Kyoya, creí que iba a morir.- Después de decir eso me abrazo a Ryuga y el corresponde a mi abrazo.

-Tranquila hermana, ya estas a salvo.- Me dice Ryuga intentando calmarme.

-Romina, ¿Te duelen mucho las quemaduras?-Me pregunta Kyoya algo preocupado.

-Si, arden el fuego se aproximaba poco a poco, hasta conseguir quemarme un poco. Kyoya perdóname por lo de aquel día, todo fue mi culpa, por mi culpa Ryuga te hizo todo eso, lo siento.-Me disculpo a Kyoya, el lo único que hace es cogerme por la barbilla y besarme tiernamente en los labios. Luego nos separamos, y llega la ambulancia, me tumban en una camilla y me llevan al hospital, en el trayecto me quedo dormida. A la mañana siguiente me despierto en el hospital, a mi lado estaba Kyoya, una vez logro levantarme el empieza a hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Me pregunta Kyoya.

-Mejor que ayer seguro, o no tengo que ir al combate de los bleyders.-Le digo a Kyoya algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, Doji lo suspendió, mañana empezara el combate de los bleyders, lo suspendió por lo que et paso, igual yo tengo la culpa de que ellos te encerrasen en esa habitación en llamas.-Me dice Kyoya arrepentido.

-No fue culpa tuya, nadie tuvo la culpa solo yo, por dejar que me atasen los ojos y las manos.-Le digo a Kyoya tristemente.

-Sabes corte con Madoka.-Me dice un poco aburrido.

-¿Por qué? Te hizo algo malo.-Le digo a Kyoya.

-Si, ser muy pesada, aparte nunca podre dejar de amarte.-Me dice felizmente cosa extraña en el.

-Sabes, me dije a mi misma que nunca más volvería a amar a alguien, y que había perdido toda mi confianza en ti. Pero veo que mis palabras no eran ciertas yo nunca dejare de amarte y siempre confiare en ti.-Le digo llorando y arrepentida de mis palabras.

-Entiendo, yo pensé que te iba a olvidar, pero eso es imposible.-Me dice Kyoya para luego besarme. Justo en esa escena entran Ginga junto con Madoka, Kenta, Hikaru y Benkey. Nada más nos ven se quedan boquiabiertos. Y Madoka viene a regañar a Kyoya pero Ginga la detiene. Una vez nos separamos nos damos cuenta de que estaban aquí, lo que hace que Kyoya se enfade por su tan adorado orgullo, y yo me sonroje un poco

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?-Les pregunta Kyoya enfadado.

-Nada solo queríamos ver a Romina para saber cómo se encontraba.-Se excusa Ginga.

-Yo te vengo a matar Kyoya Tategami, me dejaste para volver con ella no soy tu juguete sabes.-Le reclama Madoka.

-¿Ah, no?- Le dice Kyoya burlonamente.

-Eres un idiota Kyoya. -Después de que Madoka dijese eso se fue de allí.

-Romina ¿Cómo está Ryuga?-Me pregunta Hikaru.

-Está bien, la verdad estos últimos meses desde que cortasteis, como que maduro un poco, ahora piensa antes de hablar, se volvió algo bruto, llego a pegarme a mí y a Robert. Pero el sigue pensando en ti nunca te olvidara, y de seguro que te sigue amando como antes, si tu lo amas como él a ti de seguro que tenéis un gran futuro juntos. Yo creo que deberíais volver otra vez aparte, se os ve muy bien juntos.- Le digo a Hikaru, haciendo que a ella le caiga una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

* * *

><p>-Me costó acabar el capitulo, quería escribir mas pero de seguro que se les hacía muy largo. Por eso lo dejo aquí. Aviso si quieren conti me tienen que dejar al menos 2 reviews, no es broma la subiré aunque no los tenga. Falta poco para el final<p>

. Les dejare algunas preguntas para que se machaquen, rompan… el cerebro.

¿Hikaru habrá entendido lo que le dijo Romina?

¿Ginga eh Hikaru cortaran?

¿Jesús volverá a aparecer?

¿Ryuga derrotara a Hikaru como en la serie?

¿Ryuga aceptara a Ginga como su primo?

¿Ryuga, Robert y Romina tienen el apellido Hagane?

Bueno creo que con estas seis preguntas les basta, no se os vaya a explotar el cerebro de tanto pensar. Dejen reviews si quieren, no les obligo y los tomatazos, lechugazos, ladrillazos, cebollazos… esos van para mí por mucho que no quiera adiós.


	18. Doji, nos ha utilizado primera parte

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen: Robert, Romina, Jesús y Rosa.**

Después de lo que le dije a Hikaru ella decidió irse de allí nada más para que no la vieran llorando, Ginga quería seguirla pero le dijimos que la dejase sola un rato, a Ginga le entristeció verla así, por otro lado Benkey le pedía explicaciones a Kyoya por lo que habían visto. Kenta se dedico a hablar conmigo.

-Romina ¿Te siguen doliendo las quemaduras?-Me pregunta preocupado.

-Solo un poco, ayer sí que me ardían, pero hoy no tanto, solo espero estar bien para mañana.-Le digo sonriente. Y entran Ryuga y Robert, Ginga se alerto un poco al ver a Ryuga, pero él no hizo nada. Robert y Ryuga se acercaron a mí para saber cómo estaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hermana?-Me pregunta Ryuga cogiéndome de mi mano derecha.

-Estoy mucho mejor, menos mal que tu y Kyoya legasteis a tiempo si no, halo mejor moría quemada.-Le digo un poco triste.

-Ahora enviamos a la policía para que buscase a los culpables.-Me dice Robert seriamente.

-Todavía no los encontraron ¿Verdad?-Le pregunto a Robert.

-No, por mala suerte, pero de seguro que los encuentran.-Me dice Robert intentando animarme.

-Robert, mejor cierra el pico, o la quieres desanimar más.-Le dice Ryuga a Robert.

-¡Que! Yo no la desanimo.-Le replica Robert a Ryuga. Lo que hace que suelte una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué te hizo gracia?-Me pregunta Ryuga.

-Fácil, verlos discutir, siempre discuten por todo.-Les digo riéndome un poco haciendo reír a Ryuga y Robert. Ginga no se creía que los pudiese soportar y mas verlos reír, Kenta observaba la escena sorprendido, Benkey estaba flipando al ver que Ryuga se reía, Kyoya solo observaba. Entra Hikaru ya sin lágrimas en la cara y se queda petrificada al ver a Ryuga allí, lo único que hace es ponerse al lado de Ginga. Ryuga cuando la ve se queda un poco sorprendido, pero dirige su mirada hacia donde estaba yo, para seguir con la conversación de antes.

-Si igual tienes razón, siempre discutimos por cualquier cosa.-Me dice Ryuga muy tranquilo.

-Pero si eres tú quien comienza la discusión.-Le dice Robert intentando picarle un poco, o más bien que mirase a Hikaru.

-Ya déjalo Robert, aparte eres tu quien la inicia.-Le dice Ryuga.

-Ya dejen de picarse los dos.-Les digo yo.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.-Nos dice Ryuga, una vez se va, decide ir a un rio que había cerca de allí a pensar en voz alta, ya que nadie pasaba por allí, pero no se dio cuenta de que Hikaru le había seguido y se sienta a su lado.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte eh Ryuga.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga.

-Puede, ¿Estas saliendo con Ginga verdad?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Hikaru.

-Si, pero quiero cortar con él, Romina me hizo entender que fui una idiota al haberte dejado.- Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga.

-Entiendo, a pesar de que me dejaras yo a un te amaba, es extraño pero aquel día te quería pedir perdón pero te vi con Ginga y no fui capaz de luchar para demostrarte todo mi amor hacia ti. Me arrepiento de no haber luchado, a lo mejor hubiésemos vuelto a estar juntos desde hace tiempo.-Le dice Ryuga tumbándose en el césped.

-Entiendo, con que hubieses hecho eso.-Le dice Hikaru tumbándose a su lado.

-Si y mucho mas, yo haría todo por ti, Hikaru te amo, desde que te conocí se formo este sentimiento en mi, y este sentimiento se llama amor, si tu no hubieses llegado a mi vida desconocería este sentimiento.-Le dice Ryuga muy tranquilo.

-Ryuga, yo pensé que el beyblade era lo mejor de esta vida, pero me equivoque lo mejor en esta vida que me ah pasado fue conocerte a ti.-Le dice Hikaru, para que Ryuga la besase en los labios. Un beso dulce por parte de Ryuga, pero para su mala suerte Ginga los vio y se puso muy celoso.

-Ryuga ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-Le pregunta Ginga muy enfadado a Ryuga.

-Ginga déjale en paz tú y yo acabamos ahora mismo.-Le dice Hikaru muy enfadada a Ginga.

-Hikaru, ¿Por qué haces esto?-Le pregunta Ryuga sorprendido.

-Porque te amo, no hay otra respuesta solo esa, Ryuga te amo con todo mi corazón.-Le dice Hikaru, para dejar a Ryuga mucho mas sorprendido.

-Entiendo.-Dice Ryuga en susurro.

-Ryuga, no me puedo creer que siendo mi primo, me hagas esto.-Le dice Ginga mucho más enfadado.

-¿Primo? Yo nunca seria, tu primo.-Le dice Ryuga a Ginga.

-Tu hermana, me dijo que éramos primos, yo se que ella no me mentiría.-Le dice Ginga a Ryuga.

-Doji, me dijo que era mentira.-Le dice Ryuga.

-Deja de confiar en Doji, podrías hacerle caso a tu hermana algún día.-Le dice Ginga un poco más tranquilo.

-Entonces ese día, mi padre me quería decir que tú y yo somos primos. Tengo que encontrar a Doji y pedirle una explicación de todo esto.-Le dice Ryuga para después ir hacia Dark Nebula.

-¡Espérame Ryuga, no estás solo en esto!-Le grita Hikaru.

-¡Eh, yo también voy!-Les grita Ginga para después alcanzar a Ryuga.

Una vez llegan a Dark Nebula, se encuentran a Doji luchando contra Jesús.

-¡Padre!-Le grita Ryuga a Jesús.

-Hola hijo, me alegra saber que estas bien, vamos ¡Dark Drago!-Le dice Jesús a Ryuga y mandándole una orden a su bleyd.

-¿El es tu padre?-Le pregunta Ginga a Ryuga sorprendido.

-Si, aquel día Doji lo mando a una celda, el me quería decir que soy tu primo.-Le dice Ryuga a Ginga un poco serio.

-Veo que decírselo a Romina fue buena idea.-Les dice Jesús.

-Cierra el pico, ahora mismo regresaras a tu celda.-Le dice Doji a Jesús muy enfadado.

-Jamás regresare a ese sitio. ¡Jugada estrella Luz en la oscuridad!-Después de decir lo ultimo Dark Drago golpea a Dark Wolf haciendo que este pare de girar. Después Jesús se acerca a Ryuga y los demás.

-Ryuga, tienes que dejar el combate de los bleyders.-Le dice Jesús a Ryuga.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Ryuga sorprendido.

-Ryuga, si luchas con L-Drago le harás daño a la gente y no puedes participar con él, al igual que Romina y Robert.-Le dice Jesús a Ryuga.

-Romina, ella está acabada, yo fui uno de los que provoco el inciendo de ayer, aparte solo la estoy utilizando para mis beneficios, mañana volverá a aquí después del combate de los bleyders y le borrare la memoria.-Les dice Doji con risa malévola.

-Maldito, como le osas hacer eso a mi hija.-Le dice Jesús a Doji.

-Ella no es tu hija, tú solo te encargaste de adoptarla como hiciste con Robert.-Le dice Doji a Jesús.

-Puede que ella no sea mi hermana de sangre, pero no te perdonare por lo de ayer, ella de casi muere y ahora por tu culpa está hospitalizada, me las vas a pagar caro, ella es la mejor persona que eh conocido, esta no te la perdonare jamás ¡Let it rip!-Ryuga lanza a su L-drago y Doji a su Dark Wolf. Una vez empieza el combate entramos Kyoya, yo, Robert, Madoka, Kenta y Benkey.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunto al ver a Ryuga y Doji luchando.

-Hermana, deberías estar en el hospital.-Me dice sorprendido al verme.

-Es que me recupere muy rápido, ahora me quieres dar una explicación de todo esto.-Le digo a Ryuga.

-Veras hermana Doji solo te ah utilizado, como también nos utilizo a Robert y a mi.-Me dice Ryuga.

-Entiendo, ¡Let it rip!-Lanzo a mi Wyvern que golpea a Dark Wolf.

-Hermana, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Me pregunta Ryuga.

-¡A mí nadie me utiliza! Wyvern ataca con todo lo que tienes.-Le digo a Ryuga y le doy una orden a Wyvern.

-¡A mí tampoco me utilizan! ¡Let it rip!-Grita Robert enfadado.

-Vaya veo que estáis los tres unidos en esto eh.-Nos dice Jesús.

-¡Claro porque nos utilizo a los tres!-Le gritamos al unisonó los tres juntos.

* * *

><p>-Bueno lo dejo aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque tiene continuación en el siguiente capítulo, ahora les dejare unas preguntas en su cabeza.<p>

¿Qué pasara con Doji?

¿Aparecerá Fénix?

¿Doji lograra borrarle la memoria a Romina?

¿Ryuga dejara el combate de los bleyders?

¿Poseerán L-drago, Z-drago y Wyvern a Ryuga, Robert y Romina?

¿Algún día dejare de hacer preguntas? Me temo que no.

Bueno les dejo estas preguntas en sus lindas cabecitas. Dejen reviews si les entra en gana, me dicen si les gusto, si no les gusto, si tengo cosas mal… Amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, lechugazos, cebollazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que les venga a su cabeza van para mí ya nos veremos adiós.


	19. Doji, nos ha utilizado segunda parte

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen Robert, Romina, Jesús y Rosa.**

El combate ere feroz, Doji no se rendía y nos atacaba con todo lo que tenía, soporto nuestras 3 jugadas oscuras juntas, pero no se quería rendir. Teníamos problemas el L-drago de Ryuga estaba perdiendo equilibrio al igual que Wyvern y Z-drago, Wolf también estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio le faltaba muy poco para perderlo.

-Jugada estrella ¡Aullido ardiente de la oscuridad!-Dice Doji para darnos con su jugada estrella. Por suerte nuestros bleyds aguantaron lo poco que les quedaba de equilibrio.

-Jugada oscura ¡Mordisco de dragón del emperador!-Grita Ryuga para dejar a Wolf sin equilibrio. Una vez recogemos nuestros bleyds nos dirigimos donde esta Doji.

-Doji, no es justo como nos utilizaste a mí y a mis hermanos, debes pagar por esto.-Le dice Ryuga a Doji.

-Doji, nos vale con que te arrepientas de todo y te entregues solo te pedimos eso.-Le digo con una sonrisa, pero Doji me toma como rehén.

-Mas os vale no llamar a la policía, si lo hacéis ella lo pagara caro, ahora quiero que tiréis todos vuestros móviles al suelo.-Nos dice Doji mientras me sostiene el cuello y los brazos. Ryuga fue el primero en hacer caso, tiro su móvil al suelo y luego todos hicieron lo mismo. Pero en un movimiento rápido Kyoya golpea a Doji haciendo que este me suelte, y Kyoya me coge para llevarme junto con los demás.

-¿Estas bien Romina?-Me pregunta Kyoya preocupado.

-Si, no me hizo nada.-Le respondo a Kyoya. Ryuga coge su móvil y enseguida llama a la policía, una vez vienen se llevan a Doji, una vez se lo llevaron Jesús quería dar una explicación de todo esto pero aparece Fénix.

-Vaya veo que estáis todos, se ve que eh llegado tarde.-Nos dice Fénix.

-Tú siempre llegas tarde, nunca se te quitara esa manía.-Le dice Jesús a Fénix.

-Mira quien fue hablar, el que dio en adopción a su propio hijo.-Le dice Fénix a Jesús.

-Si pero lo recupere, aparte de que adopte a Romina y Robert.-Le dice Jesús a Fénix.

-Paren de discutir los dos, parecen críos de cinco años.-Les digo a los dos muy enfadada.

-Lo siento hija, es que tu tío me desespera.-Me responde Jesús.

-Bueno va siendo hora de quitarme la máscara.-Nos dice Fénix, una vez se la quita vemos que se parece mucho a Ginga, era casi imposible que fuese su padre. Pero Ginga nada mas lo ve se abalanza sobre el llamándole padre.

-Entonces él es el padre de Ginga, Ryo Hagane, pensé que no habías sobrevivido.-Le dice Ryuga a Ryo.

-Veras Ryuga, es una larga historia así que mejor no contarla.-Le dice Ryo a Ryuga. Después de que logra hacer que Ginga se despegue de él viene hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

-Vaya con que tu eres la hermana pequeña de Robert y Ryuga. Te pareces en aspecto físico a ellos dos.-Me dice Ryo aun mirándome.

-Si, supongo que eres el padre de Ginga, eso te hace mi tío ¿Verdad?-Le digo con una sonrisa.

-Si, vaya tu al menos sonríes, no como ellos dos, bueno desde que los conocí no les eh visto sonreír.-Me dice Ryo.

-Es que yo no soy una amargada, como Robert.-Le digo mirando a Robert.

-¡Yo no soy amargado!-Me grita Robert enfadado.

-Si que lo eres.-Digo en voz bajita sin que me oiga alguien. Kyoya se acerca a mí y me dice algo en el oído.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.-Me dice Kyoya algo nervioso.

-No, no me importa pero esta vez ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-Le pregunto a Kyoya.

-No sé, tu solo sígueme sin que te vean.-Me dice Kyoya una vez salimos Kyoya me lleva a una playa que quedaba cerca de allí. A mí me apetecía mojarme un poco los pies con el agua, ya que me ardían un poco las quemaduras del pie, que aun tenían algunas vendas.

-Este lugar es muy bonito, siempre me gusto el mar.-Le digo a Kyoya.

-Entiendo, a mí también me gusta el mar, pero me gusta más cuando estas tu conmigo.-Me dice Kyoya mirándome fijamente a mis ojos esperando un reacción. Por mi parte le miro para después sonreírle tiernamente.

-A mí también me gusta más cuando tu estas conmigo. Tu sabes todo lo que yo siento por ti, y nunca dejare de sentir esto por ti, te amo Kyoya.-Le digo a Kyoya, para notar un leve sonrojo por su parte, pero el mira hacia otro lado para evitar que viese el sonrojo que tenia.

-Yo también te amo, espero no volver a discutir contigo, no volver a cortar contigo y sobre todo no volver a hacerte daño. Intentare estar siempre hay para lo que te haga falta y sobre todo para amarte.-Me dice Kyoya mirándome a los ojos otra vez, esta vez la que se sonroja soy yo, pero me da igual que vea mi sonrojo en la cara.

-Kyoya eso fue lo más bonito que me has dicho, en todo este tiempo.-Le digo para después acercarme a él y besarle. Después de la charla volvimos a Dark Nebula donde estaban de fiesta, cuando entramos oímos la canción de caramelldansen y Ryuga bailándola junto con Robert y los demás. Cuando nos ven nos obligan a bailarla con ellos, Kyoya no quería pero al final la acaba bailando junto con nosotros. Después de la fiesta nuestro padre nos sentó a Ryuga, Robert y a mí y nos dio una charla.

-Si queréis participar en el combate de los bleyders, primera, no haréis daño a nadie, segunda, evitad que vuestros bleyds os controlen y tercera que gane el mejor.-Nos dice Jesús muy mandón.

-Padre yo que soy un ángel caído del cielo, nunca le haría daño a mi amada y querida Hikaru. Tu tranquilo intentaremos que todo salga bien.-Le dice Ryuga a Jesús mirándolo con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Ryuga no me mires así, sé que me vas a convencer, Ryuga basta.-Le dice Jesús evitando hacerle caso a Ryuga.

-Sobre todo eres un ángel caído del cielo.-Le dice Robert mirándolo con cara de enfadado.

-Chicos no empiecen a discutir como siempre.-Les digo evitando una discusión entre los 2.

-Pero esto que voy a decir va para todos, cuidado, Doji es capaz de escaparse así que vigilad bien vuestras espaldas.-Nos dice Ryo a todos muy serio. Después de ese día empezaría el combate de los bleyders lo estoy deseando.

* * *

><p>-Falta poco para el final, como mínimo tres capítulos como máximo cinco creo no lo sé. Ahora les dejare unas lindas preguntas en sus lindas cabecitas, si quieren respondan si no, no importa pues aquí van:<p>

¿Doji se escapara?

¿Todo acabara bien?

¿Doji atacara a alguien más?

¿Jesús y Ryo se llevaran bien?

¿Y Ryuga y Ginga?

Bueno hoy les dejo cinco preguntas. Dejen reviews si quieren no les obligo, tomatazos y demás cosas a la autora, a mi que soy la autora mejor dicha, bueno nos vemos.


	20. El combate de los bleyders

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen Robert, Romina, Jesùs y Rosa.**

Era temprano, todos fuimos al estadio, una vez allí se decidió quien disputaría el primer combate. El primer combate seria Ginga VS Yu, una vez decidieron quien combatiría todos los demás nos quedamos viendo el combate. Una vez empezó el combate, era muy interesante ya que los dos eran grandes bleyders, los dos estaban muy igualados, pero solo uno ganaría, Ryuga dijo que se arto de ver el combate porque ya sabía quién iba a ganar, y se fue de allí, sin embargo todos los demás nos quedamos viendo el combate. Después de que Pegasus soportase los ataques de Libra Ginga, ejecuto su jugada estrella ganando a Yu. El siguiente combate seria entre Kyoya y Kumade, a Kyoya solo le basto con usar su jugada estrella para ganar el combate. El siguiente combate seria entre Rosa y yo, una vez nos posicionamos tiramos nuestros bleyds, solo con un ataque vencí a Rosa ya que no era gran cosa. Ahora era el turno de Robert que le tocaba luchar contra Dan, que a él también le basto con un golpe para vencerlo. Ahora le tocaba a Tsubasa que tenía que luchar contra Reiki, Tsubasa lo venció con su jugada estrella. Le tocaba a Kenta que tenía que luchar contra Tetsuya, pero como Tetsuya se entretuvo hablando no se dio cuenta de que había perdido el combate. Ahora le tocaban a Benkey y Tobio, que Benkey lo venció sin dificultad. Luego era el turno de Teru y Ryutaro pero Ryutaro le gano sin dificultad. Faltaban dos combates y fuimos a descansar un rato.

-Solo tres combates y se acaba la primera ronda.-Nos dice Ryuga aburrido.

-Si, estas aburrido porque te toca el último combate ¿Verdad?-Le digo a Ryuga.

-Si pero no quiero luchar contra Hikaru. No la quiero hacer daño.-Nos dice Ryuga algo preocupado.

-Tranqui tío tu piensa que no le harás daño. Evita hacer tu jugada oscura, tu solo tira su Aquario fuera del estadio.-Le dice Robert alegremente.

-También podría hacer eso que dices, buena idea Robert, pero me preocupa que Doji se escape.-Nos dice Ryuga pensativo.

-A mí también me preocupa eso, Doji es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.-Le digo a Ryuga y Robert. Y justo vienen Ginga y los demás.

-Hola primos.-Nos dice Ginga muy contento.

-Hola Ginga.-Le decimos los tres al unisonó.

-Vaya Ryuga se te ve aburrido.-Le dice Madoka a Ryuga.

-Estoy aburrido.-Le dice Ryuga enfadado por su aburrimiento.

-Hijo disfruta de la vida aparte es interesante ver los combates de los demás.- Nos dice Jesús que salió de la nada.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas padre.-Le responde Ryuga un poco mas enfadado, y llega Hikaru también aburrida.

-Hola a todos.-Nos dice casi bostezando.

-Hola Hikaru.-Respondemos todos.

-Se nota que son pareja, ambos están aburridos.-Les dice Ginga a Ryuga y Hikaru.

-Sera porque nuestro combate es el ultimo de todos.-Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vale ahora suerte para el que gane. Hyoma ten cuidado con Reji, no será un oponente fácil de vencer no me eh enfrentado a el pero es muy peligroso.-Le advierto a Hyoma.

-Está bien tendré cuidado.-Me dice Hyoma muy seguro de sí mismo. Pero noto la mirada fría de Reji, pero no solo yo la noto si no que Hyoma también y los dos nos giramos esperando verle, pero ya no estaba. Nos preguntaron que había pasado y les dijimos que no era nada. Despues volvimos al estadio, pero Ryuga, Robert y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta, pero estamos caminando y hablando tranquilamente y alguien nos noquea a los tres. Cuando despertamos estábamos atados en una especie de cama, cuando miramos alrededor vimos que estábamos en Dark Nebula. Justo se acerca alguien aplaudiendo.

-Vaya, vaya creíais que os libraríais de mi tan fácilmente.-Nos dice una voz muy familiar.

-¡Doji!-Grita Ryuga sorprendido.

-Logre escaparme y ahora como buenos esclavos os borrare la memoria a los tres, así ganareis a Ginga.-Nos dice Doji y enchufa unas cosas, que hacen que nos quedemos dormidos. Al rato nos despertamos y no recordábamos nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Nos pregunta un chico de pelo blanco con mechón rojo y ojos dorados.

-No lo sé ¿Quién eres?-Le pregunto a ese chico.

-No recuerdo nada.-Nos dice otro chico parecido al primero.

-Veo que ha funcionado, escuchadme los tres yo soy Doji, vuestro maestro, tu eres Ryuga, tu Romina y tu Robert. Sois enemigos, pero estáis de acuerdo los tres en que hay que destruir a Ginga Hagane con vuestros beyblades prohibidos.

-Con que destrucción, yo destruiré a Ginga pero antes os destruiré a vosotros dos.-Nos dice Ryuga.

-Espera Ryuga, aquí no, en el combate de los bleyders es tu turno de destruir a Hikaru.-Le dice Doji a Ryuga, una vez llegamos al combate de los bleyders fuimos a ver la pelea de Ryuga.

-Ryuga dalo todo en este combate.-Le dice Hikaru muy alegre.

-Yo te voy a destruir.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru fríamente

-¿Qué?-Dice ella sorprendida por lo que dijo Ryuga. Una vez comienza el combate Ryuga no duda ni un segundo en usar su jugada oscura, terminando rápidamente su combate, al acabar se acerca Ginga con más personas.

-Ryuga ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Mo era que la amabas.-Le dice Ginga enfadado.

-Ginga, yo te tengo que destruir.-Le responde Ryuga.

-Romina, que le pasa a tu hermano.-Me dice un chico de pelo verde y ojos azules.

-No sé quién eres, pero él no es mi hermano, Ryuga es mi enemigo, le tengo que destruir al igual que a Robert y Ginga esa es la misión que me dio el maestro.-Le explico a ese chico.

-Romina, soy yo Kyoya ¿No recordáis nada?-Me pregunta ese tal Kyoya.

-Ellos no recuerdan nada de nada.-Les dice el maestro Doji.

-¡Doji!-Gritan todos sorprendidos.

-Maestro.-Les decimos nosotros para luego arrodillarnos ante él.

-Les eh borrado la memoria, ellos no recuerdan nada.-Les explica el maestro.

-Maldito, mira lo que le hiciste a mis hijos esto no te lo perdonare.-Le dice un hombre parecido a Ryuga a nuestro maestro.

-Si le quieres hacer algo al maestro antes nos tendrás que derrotar a nosotros tres juntos.-Les decimos los tres al unisonó.

-No os quiero hacer daño, apartaos.-Nos dice.

-Nunca.-Le respondemos.

-Chicos vámonos de aquí.-Nos dice el maestro.

-Está bien.-Decimos guardando nuestros bleyds

* * *

><p>-¿Qué les pareció? Díganme si les gusto, si no les gusto, más o menos… Dejen reviews por favor, si quieren no les obligo y les dejo unas preguntas en sus cabezas si quieren respondan.<p>

¿Quiénes combatirán en la segunda ronda?

¿Robert, Ryuga y Romina conseguirán recordar?

¿Qué planea Doji ahora?

¿Qué pasara en la segunda ronda?

Bueno les dejo estas cuatro preguntas sayonara.


	21. Chapter 21

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen: Romina, Robert, Jesùs y Rosa**

Se estaban decidiendo las parejas, que lucharían en la siguiente ronda, una vez se decidieron las mostraron rápidamente, estas eran las parejas que lucharían:

Romina VS Ryuga

Kenta VS Reji

Benkey VS Kyoya

Ginga VS Tsubasa

Robert VS Ryutaro

Me parecía justo mientras pudiese machacar al odioso de Ryuga, y poder vencer a Ginga de una vez por todas. Mi combate seria el primero, ya me estaba preparando una vez salimos, nos ponemos en posición.

-Me alegra saber que te machacare aquí y ahora.-Me dice Ryuga riéndose de mi.

-Sigue soñando, ¡si creer que perderé ante ti!-Le digo enfadada. Empezamos el combate y L-drago y Wyvern se atacan ferozmente, según les ordenamos, el combate seguía, ninguno había usado ni una sola jugada oscura.

-¿Crees que me venceras solo con eso?-Me pregunta Ryuga, haciéndose el chulo.

-¿Cómo?-Le respondo yo sorprendida por su pregunta.

-Esta claro, que crees que vas a ganar, pero te equivocas, asi que mas te vale salir corriendo, si no quieres que te haga daño jajaja.-Me dice Ryuga, y eso hace que me enfade.

-Bien quieres adelantar tu derrota adelante, jugada oscura desaparición en las sombras.-Hago mi jugada oscura y Wyvern desaparece, pero eso a Ryuga le da igual, y consigue golpear a Wyvern, no entendí como lo pudo hacer, Wyvern estaba oculto era imposible encontrarlo.

-¿Sorprendida? No me extraña, es muy fácil descubrir donde esta Wyvern, cuando no tiene ninguna sombra para esconderse.-Me dice Ryuga con aires de grandeza, haciendo que me enfade mas. Despues de que Ryuga dijese eso ultimo, salió la silueta de Wyvern, desde el beyblade y se incorporo dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Wyvern ¿Qué estas haciendo? Sal, por favor, sal de mi cuerpo.-Mi pelo empezó a ponerse de color negro y mis ojos eran rojos. Wyvern, me estaba controlando.

-Maestro, ¿Qué esta pasando?-Le pregunta, Ryuga a Doji.

-No lo se.-Le responde pensativo.

-Que me pasa, a mi no me pasa nada, Ryuga acabemos con esto ahora.-Le digo a Ryuga retándole, a acabar con una jugada oscura los dos, y un choque frontal.

-Esta bien, como desees. Jugada oscura ¡Mordisco de dragon del emperador!-Dice Ryuga, haciendo su jugada oscura.

-Jugada oscura ¡Mordisco en la oscuridad!-Una vez, digo mi jugada oscura, los dos bleyds chocan ferozmente, provocando una explosión. Wyvern sale del estadio, y la fuerza de la explosión me tira, hasta que choco contra el muro y caigo inconciente en el suelo.

-Ella misma me pidió, que hiciese mi jugada oscura jajaja.-Dice Ryuga yendose del estadio. Jesus vino corriendo a socorrerme junto con Kyoya.

-Romina, despierta por favor, Romina, se que me oyes, te lo suplico despierta.-Me decía Kyoya, pero era inútil.

-No va a despertar, a menos que no derrotemos a L-drago, abra que esperar.-Le explica Jesus, después me llevaron al hospital, en la misma habitacion en la que estaba, también estaba allí Hikaru. Acabo la segunda ronda con resultados sorprendentes, los que habían pasado a las siguiente ronda eran, Ryuga, Reji, Kyoya y Ginga, el ultimo combate fue empate. Kyoya después de su combate vino a verme junto con Robert, que había recuperado la memoria tras perder contra Ryutaro. Kyoya se acerca a mi y empieza a susurrarme al oído.

-Romina, despierta pronto, te extraño, tienes que ponerte bien por favor, te hecho de menos.-Me dice Kyoya al oído.

-No me puedo creer, que Ryuga le alla hecho esto a nuestra hermana.-Le dice Robert a Kyoya.

-Lo se, ni yo me lo creo.-Le responde Kyoya.

-Ese maldito Doji, solo le gusta fastidiar a la gente, me fastidio que me borrase la memoria.-Le dice Robert enfadado, pero la conversación se corta cuando empeze a gritar.

-Romina, calmate.-Me dice Kyoya pero no le oigo ale estar dormida.

-¡Kyoya!-Grito entre sueños.

-Estoy aquí, tranquila, no me moveré de aquí, Romina calmate, te lo suplico.-Me dice Kyoya en vano.

* * *

><p>-Lo se muy corto, espero que les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante en este fic no dejare preguntas, se acerca el final del fic. Solo quedan dos o tres capítulos creo, y ya se acaba espero que disfruten de los capítulos finales.<p> 


	22. La pesadilla de Romina

**Beyblade no me pretence y tampoco, me pertenecen sus personajes, solo me pretenecen:Romina, Robert, Jesùs y Rosa.**

Todo estaba oscuro, por mucho que caminase, no había nadie estaba sola, en esa inmensa oscuridad. Hasta que a la lejanía veo a Kyoya, pero por mucho que le llame ni se inmuta, pero no estaba solo, si no estaba Madoka con él, Kyoya la abraza y luego al besa, yo me pongo muy celosa, y me dirijo hacia donde están ellos, cuando les toco se esfuman como si fuesen polvo. Alguien llama mi atención tocándome el hombro, cuando me giro, veo a… Doji sonriendo. Yo me asusto y me alejo un poco pero él me sigue diciendo mi nombre, como si fuese un fantasma buscando venganza. Estaba temblando del miedo, miro a mi lado y veo a Ryuga junto con Robert, los dos se dirigen junto con Doji, como si fuesen amigos del alma, yo les digo que se alejen de él, pero ni caso, luego intento coger a Ryuga y Robert del brazo, y también se esfuman como polvo. Doji me mira fijamente a los ojos y sonríe, luego Doji desaparece y me veo a mí junto con mi familia en un avión. Era el día en el que perdí la memoria, justo cuando el avión se estreñó, la gente muerta, mis padres muertos, mis hermanos desaparecidos, era un paisaje horrible. Sentía frio, un frio intenso, seguía temblando de miedo, mi respiración se torno agitada, caí arrodillada al suelo, el miedo me invadía cada vez más, esta vez estaba sola, allí no estaba Kyoya, ni nadie, cada vez mas sola. Bajo la mirada absorta en el miedo, cuando la levanto, veo el día de la fiesta, ese día en el que casi me quemo viva, como el fuego tocaba mi piel y me quemaba. Cuando recordé todos mis momentos con Kyoya, cuanto lo amo, pero esta vez era diferente, me estaba quemando, acaso, ¿En verdad esto no es un sueño y estoy muerta? No, en esa ocasión, yo no morí, Ryuga y Kyoya llegaron a tiempo, el combate de los bleyders, a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada, se que Doji nos llevo a Dark Nebula y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada más. Esto es solo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, nada más, pero parece muy real para serlo, tengo miedo, quiero despertar si es que esto es una pesadilla, no quiero estar en un lugar como este, sola y sin nadie. Me tumbo en el suelo encogiéndome en forma de bola asustada, tengo miedo de estar despierta y que esto no sea una pesadilla, miedo de despertar y estar sola, miedo de que todos me rechacen y sobre todo tengo miedo, a encontrarme a Doji al despertar. Siento que alguien me toca el hombro, cuando me giro veo a Kyoya, le intento abrazar pero traspaso su cuerpo como si fuese un fantasma.

-Kyoya.-Le llamo él se acerca a mí, el intenta coger mi mano, pero no era posible ya que la traspasaba.

-Romina, no tengas miedo, si tienes miedo nunca despertaras, Ginga está luchando contra Ryuga, aguanta si Ginga gana, todo esto se acabara. Y podrás despertar estas en medio de tus mayores miedos, por eso debes enfrentarlos, piensa que nunca estarás sola.-Me dice Kyoya para luego desvanecerse.

-Kyoya, no te vayas.-Le suplico pero él desaparece, decido levantarme y seguir hacia adelante, no sé dónde voy, solo le hago caso a mi corazón, no sé donde me lleva, pero lo que si se es que, siga hacia adelante sin miedo. Espero que Ginga gane el combate, así podre despertar y comprobar, si en verdad es una pesadilla, pero yo se que Kyoya no me mentía, solo tenía que enfrentar a mis miedos, pero eso no es fácil enfrentarlos, ya que les tienes miedo, aparte aquí no tengo a Wyvern. No sé cómo enfrentarlos, por favor que alguien me ayude, no lograre conseguir esto sola, no estoy sola, Kyoya me dijo que nunca estoy sola. Miro al frente y veo a Doji, riéndose con su zumo de naranja como siempre.

-Romina, ven conmigo, te hare más fuerte, podrás vencer a tus miedos.-Me dice Doji muy confiado.

-No te confíes Doji, nunca volveré a ir contigo, recures a mí porque soy tu última opción, sabes que Ryuga no volverá contigo, al igual que Robert.-Le digo a Doji enfadada.

-Dime vendrías conmigo, si te digo que tengo a Kyoya encerrado en una prisión, dimensional.-Me dice Doji sonriendo.

-Iría contigo, si fuese verdad, pero no lo es, aparte Kyoya no es idiota para caer en una trampa.-Le digo a Doji con firmeza.

-Vaya, veo que no eres tonta, pero dime, aceptas y combate beyblade contra mi.-Me dice Doji retándome.

-"Que hago no tengo a Wyvern aquí conmigo".-Me digo a mi misma nerviosa.

-Y bien Romina, a es cierto no tienes a Wyvern, bueno no creo que seas capaz de controlar a Wyvern, después de lo ocurrido en el combate de los bleyders, dudo que quieras luchar.-Me dice Doji.

-Yo no tengo miedo, sé que no me volverá a pasar lo mismo, porque Wyvern sabía que no era yo, si no me habías borrado la memoria, Wyvern solo me obedece a mí, no a una persona que quiere destruir, tu sabes que Wyvern se creo, para evitar que L-Drago y Z-Drago se descontrolasen, y si Wyvern no estaba allí se hizo a Pegasus para detenerlos.-Le explico a Doji.

-Vaya, para ser solo una cría sabes mucho de beyblades.-Me dice Doji para luego transformarse en un Wyvern.

-Pero que…-Digo sorprendida.

-Romina, todo este tiempo en el que has estado aquí, te he puesto a prueba, yo sabía que la chica en la que luche en el combate de los bleyders contra Ryuga no eras tú, si no una persona malvada, y tú no eres así, por eso te puse esta prueba cuando caíste inconsciente después del combate. Veo que no ha sido fácil para ti, Ginga ha ganado es el momento, en el que despiertes, Romina siempre estaré ahí contigo, recuerda no estás sola, me tienes a mi también.-Me dice Wyvern para convertirse en Dark Wyvern, que está en el suelo girando, cuando lo cojo despierto de mi pesadilla.

* * *

><p>-Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, solo quedan dos capítulos, que son dos finales distintos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, cebollazos, lechugazos… Todo eso o más cosas van para mí, les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Y quiero agradecer a todo el mundo, que leyo mis fics durante este año 2011, espero que sigan mis fics durante este proxsimo año 2012.<p> 


	23. Capitulo 23: Primer Final

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen: Romina, Robert, Jesùs y Rosa.**

Me desperté de un salto, no me podía creer que todo lo que había pasado solo era una, pesadilla. Kyoya entro en la habitación estaba un poco nervioso, pero cuando me vio se calmo un poco, su rostro se torno serio, ya que eso de estar preocupado no era su estilo. Yo intente levantarme, aunque aun estaba mareada, mire a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Hikaru también levantándose, no sé porque estábamos hospitalizados, pero algo en mi interior me decía que algo malo iba a pasar. Me recupere rápidamente, y me puse nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Romina ¿Ocurre algo?-Me pregunta Hikaru extrañada al verme tan nerviosa.

-Si, tengo un mal presentimiento.-Le explico para salir de la habitación corriendo, Kyoya al verme salir, me empezó a seguir, cuando salí del hospital, me dirigí hacia el estadio, una vez allí veo a todos muy contentos, pero no veía a Ryuga en ningún sitio, cuando logro divisarle, me dirijo hacia donde está el.

-Hermana, despertaste.-Me dice Ryuga fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada.

-Si, no es nada.-Me dice tratando de tranquilizarme, aunque era inútil, yo sabía que algo malo había pasado, y el no lo podía ocultar, pero por mucho que le pregunte nunca voy a obtener respuesta, no al menos por parte de él.

-Ryuga dime que pasa.-Le exijo aunque sé que es inútil.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.-Me dice empujándome y casi gritándome. Detrás de Ryuga llega Jesús junto con Doji, Doji sonreía maliciosamente, Jesús venia cabizbajo. Detrás de ellos había unos policías.

-Romina, supongo que esto es un adiós.-Me dice Jesús, un poco triste.

-Espera un adiós ¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunto extrañada.

-Veras yo me tengo que ir a la cárcel.-Me explica Jesús.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunto preocupada.

-Romina, dejare que Ryuga te cuente el porqué más tarde, ahora me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte Romina, y Ryuga, acércate por favor.-Le dice Jesús a Ryuga, Ryuga se acerca a el, y Jesús le abraza.

-Padre no quiero que te vayas.-Le dice Ryuga aceptando el abrazo y llorando.

-Lo sé hijo, espero que me perdones por lo que hice.-Le dice Jesús separándose de Ryuga y siendo arrestado. Ryuga se seca las lágrimas y le dirige una mirada a Ginga, Ryuga se acerca a él y le extiende la mano. Ginga le mira raro y le estrecha la mano a Ryuga.

-Ginga ha sido un gran combate, pero a la próxima no perderé.-Le dice Ryuga con orgullo a Ginga.

-Si claro, nunca me rendiré.-Le responde Ginga. Y llegan Kyoya y Hikaru, Hikaru cuando ve a Ryuga le abraza.

-Ryuga te he echado de menos.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga.

-¿No estas enfadada?-Le pregunta Ryuga, sorprendido a Hikaru.

-Como iba a estar enfadada, ese no eras tú, tú nunca me harías daño.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga y le besa tiernamente en los labios, pero se separan por falta de aire. Benkey intentaba abrazar a Kyoya pero este le jalaba, yo me acerco a ver la

divertida escena, Kyoya al final tira a Benkey al suelo y se acerca a mí, una vez lo bastante cerca me da un abrazo.

-Kyoya.-Le llamo diciendo su nombre casi en un susurro.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí a tu lado.-Me dice Kyoya y empieza a acariciarme la cabeza.

-No soy un gato.-Le digo riéndome.

-Lo sé, solo eres la persona a la que amo.-Me dice Kyoya y me da un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te amo.-Le digo a Kyoya y le doy un beso en los labios, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Todos saltaban de alegría se veían muy felices, pero Ryuga estaba muy triste, aunque lo fingía lo mejor que podía.

-Hikaru.-Ryuga llama a Hikaru y ella se acerca a él.

-Dime Ryuga.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga sonriéndole.

-Hazme un favor.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru y le da a L-Drago.

-¿Por qué me lo das?-Le pregunta Hikaru a Ryuga, sorprendida al ver que le da a L-Drago.

-Porque yo quiero, dejar el beyblade.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru, con algo de esfuerzo.

-Ryuga ¿Estas seguro?-Le pregunta Hikaru, sorprendida a Ryuga.

-Si, yo quiero, estar contigo por eso he decidido dejarlo.-Le explica Ryuga a Hikaru un poco sonrojado.

-Entiendo, yo también lo dejare por estar a tu lado.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga y Ryuga la abraza. Despues se separan y se dirigen donde están los otros.

-Chicos, Hikaru y yo, dejamos el beyblade.-Nos dice Ryuga, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, al oír esa frase, no nos creíamos que fuesen a dejar el beyblade.

-Yo también lo dejo.-Les digo a los demás.

-¿Por qué?-Me pregunta Ginga.

-Porque, veras Ginga, la vida no es solo beyblade, necesito estudiar una carrera.-Le explico a Ginga. Pero Ginga me mira con cara de no entender aun.

-Bueno, yo creo que será mejor que todos lo dejéis, aparte tenéis que estudiar, y especialmente tu Ginga.-Le dice Ryo a Ginga.

-¡Que!-Grita Ginga, en realidad no quería estudiar, y mucho menos dejar el beyblade.

-Ginga, es una decisión que he tomado, necesitas estudiar y trabajar.-Le dice Ryo a Ginga, a este le salen lagrimas de los ojos y todos nos reímos. Desde ese día dejamos el beyblade, espero que en el futuro, pueda ver a mi padre, y vivir felizmente junto con Kyoya.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí tienen el primer final, me costó mucho hacerlo, ya que estoy teniendo problemas de inspiración. Pero tratare, hacer el segundo final lo más rápido posible, para no hacerles esperar. Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	24. Capitulo 24: Segundo Final

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen: Romina, Robert, Jesùs y Rosa.**

Me desperté en un hospital, no entendí porque estaba allí, alguien entra por la puerta, ni siquiera veo quien es. Mire por la ventana y había un cielo azul, con algunas nubes, alguien me llama, cuando me giro a ver quién me llama, veo a Kyoya. Me levanto y le abrazo, el corresponde a mi abrazo.

-Todo se acabo, nadie te volverá a hacer daño.-Me susurra Kyoya al oído y me abraza con fuerza. Hikaru que estaba en la puerta mira la bonita escena, hasta que alguien la abraza por la espalda.

-Perdóname.-Le dice Ryuga a Hikaru.

-No fue culpa tuya, te borraron la memoria.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga. Kyoya se separa de mí y me besa, me salen unas lágrimas y no entiendo porque lloro, será por la pesadilla que tuve, pensé que le perdería para siempre. Nos separamos y Kyoya me aparta las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Me pregunta Kyoya, mirándome a los ojos.

-Porque, pensé que no iba a despertar nunca, que tu, no estabas aquí, te perdía para siempre.-Le digo a Kyoya llorando, el me abraza otra vez.

-Tranquila, siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejare sola.-Me dice Kyoya intentando tranquilizarme. Despues salimos del hospital y vamos a ver a Ginga y los demás, que se alegran al vernos, Benkey intenta abrazar a Kyoya pero este le empuja, todos nos reímos al ver la escena. Y vienen Jesús y Ryo, Ginga le explica a su padre que Pegasus había desaparecido, Ryo le explico que Pegasus, necesitaba descansar.

-Ryuga, préstame un momento tu L-Drago.-Le dice Jesús a Ryuga, Ryuga coge a L-drago y se lo da a su padre.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-Le pregunta Ryuga a su padre.

-Vaya veo, que Pegasus le hizo una gran raja, pobre L-Drago.-Le dice Jesús a Ryuga.

-Échale la culpa a Ginga.-Le dice Ryuga a su padre.

-Lo siento, no lo quería hacer.-Se disculpa Ginga, pero Ryuga pasa de él. Doji observaba todo escondido, sin que nadie lo viese, y se va mientras hace una risa tétrica. Todos estaban felices, riendo… Robert, que salió de quien sabe dónde, nos saludo, Ryuga le cogió y le despeino. Robert se quejo, al verse despeinado, saca un peine y se peina.

-Pijo.-Le dice Ryuga a Robert.

-Oye, ¿Quién fue quien me despeino?-Le pregunta Robert a Ryuga.

-Cierto fui yo, y que.-Le dice Ryuga a Robert.

-Sabes que odio que me despeinen.-Casi le grita Robert a Ryuga.

-Cállense los dos.-Le digo a Robert y Ryuga. Al final se callan pero se enfadan conmigo, todos acabamos por reírnos. Somos felices, el beyblade fue lo que nos junto a todos, y gracias a el conocí a Kyoya, aparte de que pude encontrar a mis hermanos, pero también he conocido personas malvadas como Doji. Pero, también conocí a Jesús, el me adopto al igual que a Robert, aparte de que es el verdadero padre de Ryuga, también conocí a mi primo Ginga, y sé que le encanta el beyblade, como a Kyoya, Ryuga, Robert, Hikaru… Claro a mí también me encanta el beyblade, ahora debo de comenzar otra vez mi viaje, pero no iré sola, Kyoya estará a mi lado. Los dos viajaremos juntos por el mundo, para hacernos más fuertes. Despues de ese día Kyoya y yo nos fuimos a viajar, Ryuga también se fue, pero a él le acompañaban Hikaru y Robert. Kyoya y yo, es la primera vez que hago un viaje junto a alguien, y la primera vez que hago un viaje junto con alguien que amo tanto, solo espero que nos hagamos mas fuertes los dos, y que conozcamos a más gente, y sobre todo espero, librar muchos combates beyblades contra contrincantes fuertes.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, este es el segundo y último final. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y la hayan disfrutado, este final es un poco más corto. Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, se lo agradezco de todo corazón, y les diré que hay dos continuaciones. Que las hare, cuando acabe la escuela de monstruos segunda parte.<p> 


End file.
